Sailor Moon AR Version 2: Movie Story 1
by T.M. Chiba
Summary: Read this story in between Chapters 40 and 41. The Story is my adaption of the Sailor Moon R movie into the Sailor Moon AR Universe.
1. Part 1

Sailor Moon AR: The Promise of the Rose.   
  
Part One  
  
Twelve Years ago. Japan.  
  
Sunset.   
  
A small object drifted through the sky blown by the wind  
  
down towards a mountainous region several miles from Tokyo. It  
  
settled to the ground as small roots set it into the grass and dirt in a  
  
forest below a winding highway. It didn't take very long for this  
  
seed to grow into a relatively large flower, much larger then any  
  
seen on Earth at the time. From beneath the petals legs grew and  
  
settled onto the ground. The petals opened revealing a sinister  
  
face. The flower glanced around at the surroundings as the sky  
  
darkened.   
  
  
  
On a nearby highway a luxury car sped down the road.   
  
"Do you have to drive so quickly?" Mrs. Regina Shields  
  
said.  
  
"I'm only going a little over the speed limit," Mr. Arthur  
  
Shields replied.  
  
"I know. Still," his wife replied.  
  
"All right, I'll slow down," Arthur relented glancing back at  
  
his son Darien who sat in a car seat. Darien looked back at him.   
  
Arthur smiled.  
  
"What's that! Arthur!" Regina shouted. An object stood  
  
framed in the headlights which if he had had time to think about it  
  
would have reminded Arthur of a flower. Instead instinctively he  
  
turned the car to avoid the object, but it was no use as he slammed  
  
into it knocking it off the highway. The car skidded and plunged  
  
through the guardrail. Regina shields screamed.   
  
That was the last thing Darien heard before the car crashed  
  
into the valley below.  
  
Tokyo General Hospital, a week later.  
  
"Well Darien, it looks like you're going to make a full  
  
recovery," Doctor Jonathan Anderson said walking into the room.   
  
"Who am I?" Darien asked sitting up on his bed. "I know  
  
my name, but who am I?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hmm...well I only know your name..where you live...who  
  
your parents were. I'm afraid the rest is up to you, but don't worry,  
  
you should remember in time," Dr. Anderson said. "I'll be back to  
  
check on you in a while," he said and walked out.  
  
Darien lay in the hospital bed and starred up at the ceiling.  
  
Who am I? He thought.  
  
"Hello," Came a voice. He turned to see a young boy  
  
standing there. He had pink hair and a greenish skin color that  
  
Darien had never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm Fiore. Who are you?" the boy said.  
  
"Uh...they call me Darien, but that's all I know," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"I see. You look hurt. Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess I am," Darien said and shrugged.  
  
"That's good. Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Uh...sure," Darien said.  
  
"Great....well..I've gotta go," Fiore said.  
  
"Wait," Darien said.  
  
"What is it?" Fiore asked. Darien reached over to a vase  
  
filled with flowers next to him and pulled out a long stemmed rose.   
  
He handed it to Fiore.  
  
"Be careful, the stem is sharp," Darien said.  
  
"I can see that," Fiore said taking it. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a rose," Darien said. "It's all I've got to give to you  
  
right now. I don't even know who I am."  
  
"Ah...a rose. Thank you," Fiore said.   
  
"You're welcome," Darien said. Fiore then turned and  
  
walked out the door.  
  
What a strange boy. Darien thought.   
  
Ten years later. London, England.  
  
Mina Deveraux walked down one of London's many streets  
  
in her maroon school uniform. England was very different from  
  
Tokyo where she had grown up, but despite the geographic  
  
distance between the two countries as well as the massive culture  
  
difference...there she was..still in a school uniform. On her walk  
  
home from that day's classes she passed a park she hadn't noticed  
  
before and was drawn inside by its beauty. It was filled with types  
  
of flowers she had never encountered, others she recognized, but  
  
they were all equally beautiful.   
  
"I wonder why I haven't noticed this place before," She  
  
asked herself not expecting an answer.  
  
She noticed another figure amongst the people walking  
  
through the park. He was tall, with a peculiar red hairstyle. His  
  
skin was very pale.   
  
He seems to be studying each flower as if searching for  
  
something in particular. Mina thought to herself watching the  
  
man's actions. Then her imagination took over. He must be  
  
looking for one for his true love. How romantic. How nice it  
  
would be for him to be in love with me. To have a guy who will  
  
search for flowers for me. She heard a clock chiming in the  
  
distance, reminding her of the time.  
  
I've gotta go. She thought and whirled bumping into  
  
someone. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Woah, watch it there," came a relatively unsympathetic  
  
voice. Mina looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a  
  
young man a few years older than her. He had blue eyes, and black  
  
hair of average size. His name was Darien Shields, but she didn't  
  
know that.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mina said.   
  
"You should be," Darien said and held out a hand. He lifted  
  
her up.  
  
"See ya around, and get your head out of the clouds next  
  
time," Darien said and walked off.  
  
"What a jerk," Mina muttered. "Still...he's kinda of a jerk  
  
in a good way..." she swooned.   
  
"AH! I'm gotta go!" she said in realization and hurried off  
  
taking no notice of the white cat following after her.  
  
"Blondes," Darien muttered to himself as he also watched  
  
Mina run off.  
  
Fiore had not noticed Mina glancing his way before as he  
  
was far too focused on another task.  
  
So many flowers. Fiore thought searching each one of  
  
them. Each are beautiful, but none are perfect. I can accept no less  
  
than perfection. He thought. Where will I find such a flower?   
  
There must be one on this planet.  
  
"Ehh..what ya doing sonny?" came a voice next to him.   
  
Fiore turned to see an old man in a pair of coveralls standing there.  
  
"I am searching for the perfect flower. Where might I find  
  
it?" Fiore asked.  
  
"The perfect flower ehh? Well...aren't they all pretty  
  
perfect? At least they are to me, you know, I've worked with these  
  
things all my life."  
  
"You have...how did you get such a prestigious job?"  
  
"Prestigious? I don't know if being a groundskeeper is very  
  
prestigious."  
  
"But to work with these flowers every day, it must be a  
  
wonderful experience."  
  
"Well...yeah, but you should see my house. Maybe  
  
someday, I can afford to fix that pipe."  
  
"Pipe?"  
  
"Yeah it's just the sewage pipe from the floor above..see...it  
  
broke about ten years ago..and ....needless to say when a toilet  
  
flushes I have to be careful where I stand. In fact, the whole  
  
neighborhood has to be careful where they stand."  
  
"Uh..I see," Fiore said not understanding.  
  
"Is this flower for a sweetheart?"  
  
"Uh....sweetheart?"  
  
"Sure...you know, someone you care for very much, more  
  
than anything else in the world."  
  
"I guess if you put it that way you could say that..yes..."  
  
  
  
"Ah I see, young love...I used to be in love..but that was  
  
during the war, I couldn't believe the French surrendered and  
  
all..but there was this girl..never mind...so..what's your sweethearts  
  
name anyway?"  
  
"Darien," Fiore said.  
  
"Well..that's a cute name...wait a minute...." the  
  
groundskeeper said. "I gotta go..fertilizer to spread you know!" he  
  
said and hurried off. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"  
  
"Humans are strange creatures," Fiore muttered.  
  
On a hillside on the outside of London, a figure stood, so to  
  
speak, in the mist. She possessed a human torso and head, but her  
  
entire bottom half consisted of a large flower held up by spider like  
  
legs.   
  
"Now to pick up where I left off," she said with a snarl.   
  
Several egg shaped objects formed in the air around her as she  
  
called forth her powers. The eggs began to flash with energy and  
  
expand forming similar shaped flower creatures to herself. They  
  
stood around her. The Flower's eyes narrowed as she looked for  
  
her first target.   
  
"Now we attack," she said.  
  
Mina hurried back along the street towards the park  
  
following a stop at home to change and make sure there was  
  
nothing her mother wanted her to do. She wasn't in the habit of  
  
running off and not telling her parents where she was going. At  
  
least not yet anyway. Still, it was a nice day and she intended to  
  
enjoy it. She walked back into the park again and to her surprise  
  
found the same figure she had seen before studying a different  
  
patch of flowers.   
  
He's still here. She thought. Maybe I should talk to him?   
  
No..he could be one of those weirdos who messes with kids. I'd  
  
better keep my distance. Letting her mind drift off the stranger,  
  
she became enamored by a group of pink flowers sitting in a patch  
  
by a pond. She bent down and sniffed on. It was a nice smell.  
  
"Hmm....those are nice," Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Startled, she whirled around to see the mysterious figure standing  
  
there.  
  
"Hello," the figure said.  
  
"Uh...hi," Mina said a bit frightened.  
  
"They are nice flowers, but they are not perfect," he said.  
  
"What? Why? Are you searching for the perfect flower?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"I have to give it to someone."  
  
"Oh...I thought so," Mina said. "But these flowers are as  
  
perfect as they get around here."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah..." Mina said.   
  
"Then my quest may be in vain," the man said solemnly.   
  
Mina was surprised at his seriousness.   
  
"Quest? It's just finding some flowers isn't it?" she replied.  
  
"Not some. One. The most perfect one on this planet. I  
  
must find it," he said with determination.  
  
"If you say so," Mina said now a bit concerned that maybe  
  
he was a weirdo.  
  
"You...uh....what is your name?" he asked more cordially.  
  
"Mina," Mina replied.  
  
"Mina. That is a beautiful name."  
  
"Uh thank you," Mina said blushing.  
  
"I am Fiore," he said.  
  
"I see. That's nice too," she said and their eyes met.  
  
"I'm sorry...I must not keep my task waiting any longer,  
  
there must be a perfect flower somewhere, I must depart, good  
  
day," Fiore said and walked away.  
  
"Oh...sure," Mina said awestruck as he resumed his task.   
  
She stared at him dreamily, a crush firmly set in, the only thing that  
  
could have broken her stare would have been a major crisis, and as  
  
it happened, that is exactly what occurred. A group of large  
  
flower creatures appeared in the street and began attacking people  
  
at random. The screams of the people broke Mina out of her trance.   
  
She noticed Fiore turn and look for the source of the chaos. The  
  
flower's arms looked like they could be thrown like whips nearly  
  
ten feet in any direction, and that was exactly what the invaders  
  
were doing. One hit from an arm caused numerous people to  
  
collapse.  
  
"That's right," their leader said. "Inject them with the  
  
venom!"  
  
"What's going on?" Mina shouted in fear. A flower arm  
  
shot over towards her. She screamed. The arm never hit. The  
  
flower's arm had been intercepted by a large plantlike vine covered  
  
with thorns. It had cut through the flower's arm and cut it off at the  
  
source. To Mina's shock the thorn covered arm had been Fiore's.   
  
Now it was all plant.   
  
Mina screamed again in fright.  
  
Fiore jumped in front of her.  
  
"Do not worry, I will protect you," he said. Another flower  
  
arm came flying at them. Fiore knocked it away with his left arm  
  
which had also had become spiked and green. His right arm shot  
  
out and slammed into the attacking flower. The enemy  
  
disintegrated into a pile of dust. Mina looked on in shock at the  
  
entire scene. Another flower flung it's arms at Fiore. He destroyed  
  
it as well  
  
"What is happening over there," The Flower said as she saw  
  
two of her warriors destroyed. She scuttled over towards the scene  
  
and saw Fiore fighting off her forces.  
  
"How dare you challenge the Kisenian Flower!" She  
  
shouted and threw her own arm at him. He saw it and, reverting  
  
his arm back to normal, grabbed Mina and leapt into the air. The  
  
arm missed both of them. Fiore landed awkwardly a few feet away  
  
and barely avoided dropping Mina.   
  
"Stay behind this tree," he said pointing a nearby oak.   
  
Mina still stunned, nodded.  
  
"Get him!" the Kisenian Flower yelled. Her warriors  
  
stopped their other attacks and advanced slowly on Fiore. Fiore  
  
blasted them all backwards as energy flew from his hands. Several  
  
more were destroyed, but the rest advanced.  
  
"He can't fight them all," Mina said as the warriors moved  
  
in.  
  
"No, he can't, but you can help," came a voice behind her.  
  
She turned. No one was standing there.  
  
"Down here. I said that," the voice said. She looked down  
  
to see a white cat sitting there with a crescent moon emblazoned on  
  
it's forehead.  
  
"But...you're.....a cat," Mina said. "A talking...cat...."  
  
"So I've been told," the cat said. "Never mind that. Take  
  
this," he said and motioned to a golden pen shaped object sitting  
  
below him.   
  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
  
"There's no time for questions. Hurry and pick it up. Say  
  
'Venus Power'," he said.  
  
"What?" Mina asked in complete disbelief.   
  
"Do it!" the cat said urgently.   
  
"Uh..okay, I mean after all..that guy just turned into a  
  
plant..and he's fighting a bunch of killer flowers," Mina said picked  
  
the stick up willing to believe anything. "Venus Power!" she  
  
shouted. To her complete amazement she began to transform. Her  
  
clothes were replaced by a white leotard, an orange skirt, and a pair  
  
of orange shoes. A tiara slid across her forehead. She emerged  
  
from the transformation as Sailor Venus, though she didn't know  
  
that quite yet.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," the cat said.  
  
Fiore blasted another flower, and barely avoided becoming the  
  
victim of an attack.   
  
"Just aim at one of those flowers and say Venus Crescent  
  
Beam Smash," the cat said.  
  
"If you say so," Mina said. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
She shouted. The golden blast shot out from her hands and flew at  
  
the Kisenian Flower herself. It smashed into to her chest and  
  
caused her to scream out in pain and scuttle backwards.  
  
"Who dares!" The Flower shouted as she recovered and  
  
looked to see Venus standing there.  
  
"I didn't say target their leader!" the cat said worriedly.  
  
"Woah, sorry," Venus said embarrassed.   
  
"Look out!" the cat yelled. The leader's two arms were  
  
flying at her. She screamed. Fiore jumped in front of her and  
  
pushed her to the ground. The two arms hit him in various places.  
  
He let out a yell and sank to one knee.   
  
"The venom should get him now," The Kisenian flower  
  
said. Fiore flung his arms out and destroyed two more flowers.  
  
"What?" The Flower shouted.  
  
"I'm stronger than you expect," Fiore, said standing up.  
  
"Quick! Use your power again," the cat said.  
  
"Uh...right," Venus said and aimed for one of the weaker  
  
flowers.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She yelled and blew the  
  
flower apart.  
  
"What?" the Kisenian flower said.   
  
Fiore destroyed another flower. The Kisenian Flower  
  
herself attacked and knocked him down with her own hands again  
  
then stared at Venus who looked at her worriedly.   
  
"Now...you have interfered enough," The flower said and  
  
advanced. Venus backed up.   
  
The flower readied herself and then stopped suddenly. One  
  
of Fiore's arms was embedded in one of her legs.   
  
"You!" she said and whirled around. Her few remaining  
  
warriors jumped at Fiore. He destroyed one with his other arm, but  
  
two more hit him with their venom, he began to sink to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no," Venus gasped.  
  
"Do something!" the cat shouted.  
  
"Uh...right. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
She threw one of her attacks out and smashed another flower to  
  
pieces. Fiore managed to destroy the last one before falling to the  
  
ground unconscious. Venus smiled for a brief second before she  
  
realized that the Kisenian Flower was still ready to attack. She  
  
swept away Fiore's limp hand from her leg and stared at Venus.  
  
"Now there's only you," she said.  
  
A rose flew through the air and slammed into the flower's  
  
chest. She screamed in pain yet again. Both her and Venus looked  
  
up to see a man on a nearby rooftop dressed in a tuxedo and a top  
  
hat. A white mask covered his eyes.  
  
"Flowers are beautiful things. How dare you disgrace them  
  
with your actions," the figure said.  
  
"And who are you?" The flower shouted.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask. Leave this place now!" the man  
  
replied.  
  
"I have grown tired of fighting you all...but I will return,"  
  
The Kisenian flower said and grabbing Fiore with her arms  
  
vanished.   
  
"Fiore!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Fiore?" Tuxedo Mask said in surprise. The surprise was  
  
only momentary. The cloaked figure turned away quickly and  
  
headed back the way he came. With the battle over, Venus had  
  
time to catch her breath and think about all that had happened.  
  
"Okay..let's review....flower creatures attacking. Guy I  
  
think is just a guy..turns into a thorny handed weirdo....though a  
  
cute one at that...and then I get this short skirt and fire off blasts of  
  
energy..oh..and there's a guy who wears a tuxedo throwing roses  
  
off of rooftops.....did I get it all?" Venus said.  
  
"I think so," the cat said.  
  
"Aw..good...now..." she said calmly. "WHAT IN THE  
  
NAME OF THE LONDON BRIDGE IS GOING ON!" She  
  
screeched.  
  
"Calm down, I'll explain it all to you," the cat said. "You  
  
should be remembering some things right now that will help you  
  
comprehend this, but let me make this clear to you. My name is  
  
Artemis and I've been searching for you. You are Sailor Venus, it's  
  
your job to protect this planet. And for the first time out you didn't  
  
do a bad job."  
  
"I'm beginning to understand..I think...I was a warrior in the  
  
past?" Venus asked trying to deal with the new memories that were  
  
slowly surfacing in her head.  
  
"Yes, you helped protect the Moon Kingdom."   
  
"The Moon Kingdom..yes..I'm beginning to see it. But who  
  
were we fighting here?"  
  
"I don't know, and that worries me."  
  
"It worries you? How do you think I feel?" Venus asked.   
  
Two Years Later. One Month Before the present day.  
  
A large asteroid drifted through space. Set within the rock  
  
was a large control room consisting of organic electronic systems  
  
as well as numerous vines and stems. The Kisenian Flower stood  
  
within it staring out a glassy window at the stars as they passed by.  
  
"At last I have returned to this star system," She said.   
  
"Aren't you glad to be back Fiore?"  
  
Fiore, dressed in an immaculately decorated white uniform, stood  
  
behind her staring out into space.  
  
"I suppose so," he said.  
  
It seems the venom I have been injecting into him does not  
  
entirely do the job it was supposed to. He still resists my power.  
  
She thought.  
  
"Is something on your mind?" the Flower asked.  
  
"You never told me why you wanted to conquer the Earth,"  
  
Fiore said.   
  
"Fiore, I seek conquest wherever I can. However, it is true  
  
that the Earth is special."  
  
"I know the Earth is special," Fiore interrupted.  
  
"Indeed, though I'm guess your reasons are different from  
  
mine. The point is that the key to this galaxy, lies on that planet,"  
  
the Flower said. "Especially now with the Galactic War occurring.   
  
What makes the Earth so valuable is that no one has conquered it  
  
yet."  
  
"I see," Fiore said.  
  
"And I would like you to know that..." she paused.   
  
"What is it?" Fiore asked.  
  
"I will continue later, I sense the presence of a life from,  
  
very close," the Flower said.  
  
"Where?" Fiore asked.  
  
The flower walked over to the organic circuitry and began  
  
to operate the ship. A small view screen appeared. An image  
  
flashed onto the screen, that of a very small tree and two figures  
  
standing beside it. They appeared to be floating in a large bubble.  
  
"Fiore, I'll handle this," the Flower said. "I want you to go  
  
down to the storage chambers and make sure my beautiful plants  
  
are safe for the invasion."  
  
"Of course," Fiore said and bowed before heading out of  
  
the control center.  
  
Those figures look an awful lot like Fiore, perhaps they are  
  
even members of his race, I cannot let him meet them, that might  
  
rekindle memories that may shake him from my power. She  
  
thought and studied the readings coming into her console. They  
  
do not appear to need oxygen to breathe, the bubble merely seems  
  
to be a form of transportation....it's certainly not a shield of any  
  
kind. The Flower grinned and pressed a button. The plant walls of  
  
the command center withdrew along with the rock of the hull,  
  
revealing open space. The flower stared at the two figures. The  
  
figures stared back cautiously.  
  
"Who might you be?" She shouted.  
  
"I am Alan," the male replied.  
  
"And I am Ann," the female replied.  
  
"I see," the Flower said. "And what are you doing around  
  
my ship?"  
  
"We were drawn to you somehow," the two replied.  
  
"I see. That is an interesting plant you have there," The  
  
flower said.  
  
"It's the doom tree," Alan said.   
  
"Have you heard of it?" Ann asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't," The flower said. As much as I  
  
would like to drain them or capture them for my own ends, I really  
  
don't have the strength to hold more then one person under my  
  
control and invade a planet at the same time right now.  
  
"Do you know why we could have been attracted here?"  
  
Ann asked.  
  
"I have no idea," The flower said. "Whatever did attract  
  
you here had some very bad judgement," she said launching her  
  
arms at them. Alan and Ann both dived out of the way of the arms  
  
and launched their own attacks. The Flower was blasted back as  
  
the energy hit her, but swung out her arms anyway hitting Ann full  
  
force. Alan charged the flower and knocked her back into the  
  
control room. He continued his attack. The Flower backed  
  
towards a door weakly. Alan attacked again, the door opened and  
  
several replicates of the flower rushed forward swinging their arms.  
  
Alan avoided the arms for a few minutes but couldn't dodge  
  
forever and was soon hit by the venom. The Flower tossed him out  
  
of the ship.   
  
The Asteroid moved away from the tree and back towards  
  
on course for Earth. Fiore hurried onto the bridge.  
  
"What happened Mistress?" Fiore asked.  
  
"It was an ambush," The Flower replied. "But I fought  
  
them off. Now I just need some time to recover and the invasion  
  
can begin."  
  
The Present Day. Tokyo, Japan.   
  
It was a very sunny day, and summer was just beginning.   
  
On this particular afternoon, students all across the city had been  
  
finishing up their high school entrance exams. Including a group  
  
of five girls who were all relieved to have the tough tests behind  
  
them.  
  
"Finally, those entrance exams are over," Serena said.  
  
"How do you think you did?" Lita asked.  
  
"Terrible," Serena moaned.  
  
"Me too," Lita muttered.  
  
"It wasn't our fault though, we were fighting the negaverse  
  
up to a couple of weeks ago," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, we even tried studying everyday," Mina said.  
  
"Maybe if you were paying attention all year it would have  
  
been easier," Amy replied.  
  
"Maybe," the other four muttered and lowered their heads  
  
in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey girls!" Mike said rounding the corner with Rick and  
  
Steve.  
  
"We just finished failing our exams and are ready to party,"  
  
he continued.  
  
"Failing an exam is nothing to celebrate," Amy said.  
  
"He's kidding Amy," Raye said.  
  
"I know that," Amy replied. "But I just thought I'd make  
  
the point anyway."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lita asked.  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night. I'm going home to rest," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe I can call you later?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure, tonight," Mina said.  
  
"Fine," Mike said.  
  
Mina walked off.  
  
"I've got to find Darien. See you guys later," Serena said  
  
and dashed down the street.  
  
"She's in a hurry," Lita said.  
  
"With all the studying we've been doing she hasn't seen  
  
Darien in a week," Amy said.  
  
"Raye..I think we have to talk," Rick whispered.   
  
"Oh...right," Raye said apprehensively and the two headed  
  
for her place.  
  
"Lita...I want to show you something," Steve said a bit  
  
nervously.  
  
"Really? Okay," Lita said. And that couple walked off  
  
leaving Amy and Mike standing there.  
  
"I guess I'd better get home," Mike said. "After all, what  
  
else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You could walk me home," Amy said.  
  
"Why? I mean..ahem..it's not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but  
  
usually girls use mace when I offer to walk them home, and in  
  
some extreme cases they use a mace to get rid of me."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"I'm just curious. I haven't had a chance to talk to any of  
  
you boys really that much."  
  
"Oh..well we're nothing special..but sure I'll walk you  
  
home," Mike said.   
  
And the two headed off towards Amy's house.  
  
  
  
In space high above, the asteroid floated towards the Earth.   
  
The Kisenian Flower pressed a few buttons on the ship's controls  
  
and a projection of the planet appeared. She managed a grin.   
  
"Once I was defeated here. The second time I will succeed.   
  
Isn't that right Fiore?"  
  
"Yes, you will succeed," he said.  
  
"It's been awhile, but the power I had then is nothing  
  
compared to my power now. This should be easy. But, there are  
  
still preparations to be made," the Flower said. "We attack soon."  
  
"Yes mistress," Fiore said bowing, he made his best effort  
  
to make sure the Flower did not see the grimace forming on his  
  
face.  
  
"Darien! Are you home!" Serena shouted knocking on the  
  
door. The door opened.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said. "You didn't have to yell," he said.  
  
"Sure I did! I'm happy to see you. I just finished my  
  
exams, so now I've got all summer to be with you!" she said giving  
  
him a hug.  
  
"That's great Serena," Darien said drowsily.  
  
"Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Oh..then I should let you rest then," Serena said retreating.   
  
"I can come back later."  
  
"I'd appreciate it, I mean I'd love to see you, but I am so  
  
tired," Darien said with a smile.  
  
"Okay! See ya later," Serena said hiding her disappointment  
  
with a cheerful smile. The door shut.   
  
Serena dropped her head and moaned.  
  
"Why couldn't I have just been selfish then? Jeez...I am all  
  
the other times," she muttered and walked off.  
  
Mina was slowly walking down the street trying to  
  
understand where she was. A thick fog floated around her. A bell  
  
rang.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. The fog cleared slightly  
  
so she could make out the outlines of buildings.  
  
"This looks like London. But what I am I doing back  
  
here?"  
  
"I wonder that myself." came a voice behind her. She  
  
turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing there.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask? Why..."  
  
"I don't know...I wonder the same thing of you. What has  
  
brought you back here?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Mina said.  
  
"I can tell you," came a third voice.   
  
"That sounds...familiar..somehow.." Mina said.  
  
"I...don't remember it that clearly..but you're right..it  
  
seems..." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina asked.  
  
"The Flower," the voice replied.   
  
"What?" Mina and Tuxedo Mask said both said.  
  
"The flower, I have sought it, and I have found it, and it is  
  
here," the voice replied.  
  
"What flower?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"The perfect one," the voice replied.  
  
The fog lifted. They both stood in the park in London  
  
surrounded by the flowers. Around them the city of London was  
  
fading in and out, replaced by what looked like Tokyo.   
  
"This...what is all this?" Mina asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I am Fiore," The voice replied and the park began to erupt,  
  
flowers were blown across the air, fires rippled through the  
  
buildings which still faded in and out. The ground seemed to fall  
  
away, Mina dropped surrounded by burnt petals.   
  
She awoke suddenly and gasped.  
  
"Mina? Are you all right?" Artemis asked sitting on her  
  
window still.  
  
"No," Mina said and hurried out of bed. Soon she was out  
  
her door and off into the city.  
  
"Where is she going?" Artemis asked himself in surprise.   
  
  
  
"So...I didn't understand how the truck had gotten there,  
  
much less why it was upside down, but I figured something must  
  
be up," Mike was saying.  
  
"And then what happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"Then this guy climbed out of the truck and asked me if he  
  
could use our phone," Mike said. "That was odd."  
  
"Oh...I see," Amy said confused by Mike's stories.  
  
He is one weird person. She thought. They rounded the  
  
corner to the street that Amy's house sat on and to her surprise she  
  
saw a moving van parked in the driveway of a neighboring house.  
  
"Someone bought the house next door. I was wondering  
  
when someone would," She said.  
  
"Had it been on the market for a while?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's price went down a few times."  
  
"I guess someone finally became interested..but..I'd guess I  
  
should be running along..I'm sure you have to prepare for the next  
  
school year and all.."  
  
"Actually yes.." Amy said.  
  
"Thought so...though you might remember that since the  
  
school system is experimenting with that new vacation schedule  
  
we'll have over two months of summer vacation before school  
  
starts, rather then all the other schools who only get a few weeks."  
  
Mike did have a point. Japan's school systems traditionally  
  
met year round with a larger number of breaks throughout the year,  
  
but nothing as long as the usual summer break American students  
  
were exposed to. Certain Japanese authorities however saw their  
  
might be some merit in giving students a larger break and decided  
  
to experiment in certain districts with the new schedule, which  
  
meant the students at Crossroads and soon to be Juuban High had a  
  
lot more free time.  
  
"Yes..I know, even with the long break though I want to  
  
make sure I'm all set," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..well..we all have the roads we must stagger down,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ehh...never mind. I'm sure my stories have changed your  
  
life," Mike said and chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it's for the better," Amy replied with  
  
her own laugh.   
  
"Any time I can walk away without undergoing some sort  
  
of physical harm, I'm happy," Mike said and grinned before  
  
walking back down the street.  
  
As Amy walked up to her own house, she kept searching  
  
for signs of her new neighbors, none were apparent. She walked in  
  
the door to her house and found her mother sitting in the living  
  
room with a trio of people, a tall man, and a brown haired boy she  
  
couldn't help but recognize immediately.  
  
"Meet your new neighbors Amy," her mother said.  
  
Greg turned in his seat to smile at her.  
  
"Uh..hi Amy," he said.  
  
When Raye and Rick arrived at her temple she was  
  
surprised to see leaning against a tree.  
  
"Finally, you've arrived," Chad said.  
  
"What's this all about?" Raye asked.  
  
"You know very well," Rick said.   
  
"So who's it going to be? Me or him?" Chad asked.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"Come now Raye, you dumped me for him, for various  
  
reasons, but then you've been avoiding both of us saying you had to  
  
study. Now we want to know. Who is going to be your  
  
boyfriend?" Rick asked.  
  
"I...I don't know....I need time," Raye said.  
  
"Time? To decide between this jerk or me?" Chad said.  
  
"We had a truce till this was decided, remember?" Rick  
  
snapped at Chad.  
  
"Yeah...I know," Chad said. "But you're still a jerk."  
  
"Raye, I was your boyfriend before this started," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, I know...it's just that I like both of you...a lot," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Isn't that nice?" Rick said.   
  
"Yeah....sweet. You know you can't have both of us as  
  
boyfriends," Chad said.  
  
"Why not?" Raye asked.  
  
"What?" the two boys said.  
  
"At least for now....I mean.....what's the trouble? We could  
  
alternate days or something. At least until I know for sure," Raye  
  
said.  
  
Chad and Rick glanced at each other.  
  
"We're going to regret this," They muttered in unison.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" Raye asked.  
  
Rick and Chad just glanced at each other again.  
  
"This is your fault," they both said to each other. 


	2. Part 2

Part Two  
  
Darien would have been annoyed at the knocking on his  
  
door if had actually managed to get to sleep, but since he had been  
  
awoken by a nightmare in the middle of his nap, he really didn't  
  
care.   
  
It's probably Serena again. He thought and opened the  
  
door. There stood Mina, panting from a dash through the city.  
  
"Mina?" Darien said in surprise.  
  
"Darien? Did you just have a nightmare?" Mina asked.   
  
"You did too?" Darien asked becoming slightly nervous.  
  
"Yes...the flowers.." Mina said still gasping for air.  
  
"You should come inside," Darien said hoping all his  
  
suspicions were dead wrong, and also  
  
hoping there was not going to more dreamed induced trouble.   
  
"I've noticed Lita, that you don't think of me as a romantic,"  
  
Steve said as he and Lita strode down the street side by side.  
  
"I never said you weren't romantic," Lita said.  
  
"No, but I could tell," Steve said. "And you might be right.   
  
So I decided that today we should try to find someway that I can be  
  
romantic."  
  
"Okay, but we may need more than a day," Lita said and  
  
began laughing.  
  
"Thanks for being optimistic," Steve muttered.  
  
"So when did you meet Fiore?" Mina asked.  
  
"When I was in the hospital following the accident that  
  
killed my parents. He appeared in my room," Darien said.   
  
"What were you doing in London later?" Mina asked.  
  
"I was on vacation, thought I'd spend some of the money I  
  
inherited from my parents."  
  
"Oh, that's right your father was a millionaire," Mina said.   
  
"That's how you managed to live on your own for so long."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Sometimes I forget just how much money you have,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Used to have," Darien said. "It's about gone with the car  
  
and college and all."  
  
"Oh," Mina said.  
  
"Getting back to the story...I was walking along the street  
  
when suddenly I heard the screams. Naturally I went to investigate  
  
it, but in the middle of it all I transformed. I had no idea what had  
  
happened, but I had become that other..person," Darien said. "So I  
  
was Tuxedo Mask. I was confused, but I guess some noble aspect  
  
within me caused me to charge into battle and then I threw that  
  
rose...and I remember you were there."  
  
"I was just as confused, I had just learned about being  
  
Sailor Venus during the attack," Mina said.  
  
"So that was Fiore fighting the flowers?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well he said his name was Fiore," Mina said.  
  
"He had pink hair and green skin when I met him, but in the  
  
park he looked different."  
  
"Maybe he was trying to blend in with humans," Mina said.  
  
"And then his name appears in the dream...." Darien said.  
  
"What could it mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Fiore seemed like a good guy. Why the  
  
destruction?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get it, but...he was captured by that  
  
enemy..that flower...maybe.." Mina said.  
  
"It's too soon to tell..heck..we don't even know if anything's  
  
going to happen."  
  
"We wouldn't be having the same dream if something  
  
wasn't going to happen," Mina said.  
  
"I know," Darien said.   
  
"But where did that dream come from?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find out, some stuff just isn't  
  
explained," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah you're right of course," Mina said and sighed.   
  
"Those were strange days in London," Mina said. "Back when I  
  
was Sailor V fighting crime and inspiring my own tv show at the  
  
time."  
  
"I know all about your crime fighting exploits since I was  
  
around for them, but where did the tv show come from?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Didn't I tell you about that? After the Flower  
  
battle this guy came running up to me with a video camera.   
  
Apparently he had caught most of the battle on film, thankfully not  
  
my transformation though. He told me this would be a great idea  
  
for a TV show, and then...well..he made it and he paid me to be  
  
their model. The show didn't too well in London, but the Japanese  
  
version did well so the franchise was set up," Mina said. "Of  
  
course this guy based some of the plots on what I was really  
  
doing."  
  
"The explains why there's that character Tuxedo Cape, in  
  
the story. He was just copying plot from reality," Darien asked.  
  
"That's where it came from," Mina said.   
  
"Have you ever told the girls where Sailor V came from?"  
  
"Nah, I've wanted to keep them guessing."  
  
"That's good, because the last thing I need is for Serena to  
  
be asking me questions about then."  
  
"Oh yeah good point, I mean back then it was my tush you  
  
were saving every once and awhile."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"And I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to know about..."  
  
Mina said.  
  
"You still remember that," Darien said in surprise.   
  
"Of course Darien," Mina said.  
  
Darien tensed  
  
"Well it was your fault anyway," Darien said.  
  
"True, I was quite immature then and I showed my feelings  
  
a bit strongly."  
  
Darien just sighed.  
  
"Just never tell Serena about that ok? She wouldn't  
  
understand."  
  
"It was just a kiss, no biggie," Mina said. "And it was one  
  
sided from me anyway.  
  
"I know...still.."  
  
"Fine fine," Mina said. "Scaredy cat."  
  
Amy and Greg were sitting on the front steps of her house,  
  
the shock had worn off.  
  
"This is certainly a surprise," Amy said.  
  
"You know me...full of surprises," Greg said and chuckled  
  
nervously.   
  
"So...why'd you move into the house next door?"  
  
"Well my father got an excellent job offer with a company  
  
based here in Tokyo and he took it. It was only a matter of finding  
  
a good house. This one was relatively inexpensive, what a  
  
coincidence huh? I told him I knew it was in a good  
  
neighborhood."  
  
"But there are thousands of houses for sale in Tokyo, how'd  
  
you happen to pick this one?" Amy asked letting her analytic mind  
  
think things over.  
  
"I guess it was just lucky we turned to that page in the  
  
classifieds," Greg said with a tinge of nervousness.  
  
"Luck?" Amy asked unconscious of her skepticism.  
  
"Sure...." Greg said.   
  
"If you say so," Amy said. "I guess stranger things have  
  
happened."  
  
"Yeah..right..." Greg said and sighed in relief. What he  
  
didn't know was that Amy had noticed him do it.  
  
"Right..I'll call you...," Mina said and walked out of  
  
Darien's apartment, almost right into Serena.  
  
"Ah...Serena, hello," Mina said nervously.  
  
"Mina. What are you doing here?" Serena asked in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Just visiting Darien. That's all. Bye," She said and rushed  
  
away.  
  
"Darien? What was Mina doing here?" Serena asked  
  
suspiciously walking in the door.   
  
"I thought you were sleeping," She added.  
  
"She just had to talk to me about something," Darien said.   
  
"It was really important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not your business Serena."  
  
"I see....I wouldn't like to think you were cheating on me."  
  
"Serena, are you kidding me? Mina just needed to talk to  
  
me about something. It's nothing."  
  
"It had better be," Serena growled.  
  
"It was."  
  
"So what was this about calling you?" Serena asked.  
  
"That was just if she needed to talk to me," Darien said.  
  
"Oh I see...well why don't you just tell me what this  
  
problem is and I'll forgive you," Serena said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh, I see.." Serena said and turned away from him.  
  
Darien's eyes widened first with concern, but then as he  
  
thought about it more, a small grin formed across his face.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's go for a walk," Darien said.  
  
"I don't know if I should," Serena said.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked now genuinely concerned.  
  
"Of course I'll go for a walk!" Serena screamed, whirling to  
  
embrace him in a massive hug.  
  
"Oh...dear," Darien muttered at her excitement.  
  
Lita and Steve were standing in an arboretum. A bird flew  
  
by. Lita was looking around at the beauty of it in enjoyment.   
  
Steve yawned.  
  
"Hey!" Lita said.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"This is a romantic place? Aren't you feeling anything?"   
  
"Not really, no," Steve said. "Except for the fear that one of  
  
these birds may take a shot at me."  
  
Lita glanced at him.  
  
"How many places have we been now?"  
  
"Eight in two hours," Steve muttered.  
  
"We're hopeless. What's the point of being out on a date if  
  
we don't share the experience?"  
  
"Maybe there is no point," Steve muttered.  
  
Both of them sighed.  
  
"All is prepared. The invasion can commence at any time,"  
  
Fiore said walking into the control room of the asteroid.  
  
"Good," The Kisenian Flower said turning away from the  
  
control panel. She noticed her minion seemed to be troubled.  
  
"Is there a problem Fiore? Now that I think of it, ever since  
  
I thought of this invasion plan you have been reluctant to carry it  
  
out. What is it that is bothering you?"  
  
"I was just thinking of some people. Please, let me save  
  
two humans I know of before we attack."  
  
"Two humans? And who are they?"  
  
"My friend Darien is one," Fiore said.  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Just someone else I know," Fiore said.  
  
"Fiore..." the Flower growled. Her eyes glowed red. Fiore  
  
staggered back into the wall grimacing in pain as the venom inside  
  
him burned.  
  
"You know I am the one you must follow," The Flower  
  
said.  
  
"Yes..yes..I know," Fiore said.  
  
"Who is this second person?"  
  
"Sailor Venus," Fiore said.   
  
"Her! She who opposed me! No, she will not spared!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"FIORE! I am your mistress!" the Flower said and blasted  
  
Fiore back into the wall.  
  
"You may save this friend of yours...this Darien. I give you  
  
that chance..it will eliminate some of your reservations and make  
  
you a better fighter..however..only him..understand?" the Flower  
  
said as Fiore rose.  
  
"I understand," Fiore said.  
  
"Then go and get him, but be quick about it," the Flower  
  
said.  
  
"Thank you," Fiore said and vanished.   
  
"I like this park," Serena said as she and Darien walked  
  
through it.   
  
It was park in the center of the a vast sea of buildings, but it  
  
was also very nice. There was a large pond surrounded by a  
  
massive bed of roses, and many trees. The park had been set to be  
  
paved over for a building development, but those plans had been  
  
scrapped following a negaverse attack. Ironically the attack had  
  
scared the developers off and preserved the beautiful place.  
  
"The roses are so pretty," Serena said pointing at a group of  
  
them. Darien just smiled. Right now, the dreams he had been  
  
having were the farthest thing from his mind. That's why he liked  
  
Serena so much, she had the ability through her practically endless  
  
innocence, to brighten practically anyone's spirits, and right now  
  
that's what he needed.  
  
"I didn't mean those things I said earlier," Serena said. "I  
  
mean...I was just surprised."  
  
"I know Serena. It's all right," Darien said.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't be silly enough to cheat on me with  
  
Mina, I mean it's one thing to be tempted away...but come on!"  
  
Serena said and chuckled.  
  
Darien just glanced at her.  
  
"To tell you the truth I think all four of my friends would all  
  
like to be in my place," Serena said.  
  
"I'm flattered," Darien said.  
  
"Just be sure that doesn't happen..." Serena added.  
  
"Oh..of course," Darien said. "But at least I have a backup  
  
plans if things go wrong.  
  
"Backup plan!" Serena screeched.   
  
"Sorry it was a bad joke," Darien said.  
  
"You're right it was," Serena muttered and walked along to  
  
another group of flowers. One especially caught her eye.  
  
"Look at this one, isn't it just perfect?" Serena said picking  
  
up a white and pink flower.  
  
"You sure have a good eye for them," Darien said  
  
recognizing.  
  
"Here, you take it, I'd probably trip and crush it," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Ahh....thank you," Darien said and put it in the lapel of his  
  
brown jacket.  
  
"There he is," Fiore said seeing Darien in the distance.   
  
"But who is that he is with?"   
  
I thought I was his friend. I thought that meant something?   
  
So who is this? Fiore wondered.   
  
"I must speak with him," Fiore said and walked towards the  
  
two.  
  
"Darien!" he shouted.  
  
Darien turned to see Fiore standing there in his uniform.   
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Wha..do I know you?" Darien said beginning to sense he  
  
did, but not being able to place it. "Wait..that voice.."  
  
"Who's that?" Serena asked. "He looks like a monster..."  
  
she tensed not sure what to do.  
  
"I am Fiore. Darien. Who is this?" Fiore asked.  
  
"This..is Serena, my girlfriend," Darien said.  
  
"I see, and what am I then?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you want to be his girlfriend too...cause..that  
  
would be..." Serena said.  
  
"Shut up you," Fiore said and from his hand flew a plant  
  
appendage, though not covered with spikes this time. It pushed  
  
Serena down to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Darien said crouching over  
  
Serena.   
  
"Nice friend you got there," Serena muttered  
  
"This is confusing," Fiore said. "That doesn't matter.   
  
Whatever you are to me now Darien. I have come to save you."  
  
"Save me from what?" Darien asked angrily.  
  
"From an invasion. The Flowers have returned. Now come  
  
with me so you won't be hurt," Fiore said.  
  
"What?" Darien said having trouble keeping up with the  
  
chain of events.  
  
"There is no time for talk. Come with me," Fiore said.  
  
"For one thing I don't appreciate you hurting my girlfriend.   
  
For another, I don't run from a fight," Darien said.  
  
"I don't understand. I am here to save your life and you  
  
reject that?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Darien said.  
  
"Very well...I see...that," Fiore had his gaze transfixed on  
  
the flower now in Darien's lapel.  
  
"What..is that...it is the most beautiful flower I have ever  
  
seen," He said.  
  
"Hey, I gave that to him you jerk. You can't have it!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
"You did? It's more perfect..then..I..know..of. I guess you  
  
are more worthy to be his friend, but you're going to die now I'm  
  
afraid."   
  
He turned to Darien.  
  
"Darien, come with me, I don't think I can save you once  
  
the invasion begins, and she will die. There will be nothing left for  
  
you down here anyway."   
  
"If that's true they'll be nothing left to live for...I'd rather die  
  
fighting," Darien said. Serena's eyes widened as he said this.  
  
"Then farewell," Fiore said and vanished.  
  
"What...was that all about?" Serena asked. "Do you know  
  
him?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you the story now, we have to get the  
  
others," Darien said.  
  
"Oh, that's right, the invasion. That's all we need," Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, D.V. Patterson was walking up a darkened  
  
flight of stairs. He reached the top to find Setsuna Meio standing  
  
on the rooftop of the relatively large skyscraper they were  
  
occupying.   
  
"Your powers don't work do they?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"The enemy is already here, and soon this city will be in the  
  
midst of a massive conflict," Setsuna said.  
  
"Do you plan on sticking around for the battle?" Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot. This flower will keep the Sailor  
  
Scouts' attention fixed on it. There are other forces in this universe  
  
who would capitalize on their distraction, I must keep them at  
  
bay," Pluto said. "But as for you."  
  
She tossed him a small box.   
  
"This will give you some power, but not much. It is the best  
  
I can do," she said. "Your Saturn power will not last much longer,  
  
but you'll be able to fight for now."  
  
A helicopter with darkened windows landed behind her.  
  
She hurried to it leaving Patterson holding the box. He retreated  
  
from the roof and looked inside to find a blue crystal glowing  
  
dimly.  
  
"You know..if you had just minded your own business..."  
  
Rick said as he and Chad stood on the steps of the temple.  
  
"Hey...you were a vicious villain at the time..I did her a  
  
favor," Chad said.  
  
"You did her too much of one it seems..." Rick snapped.  
  
"Hey..you would have done the same thing had the situation  
  
been reversed."  
  
Rick glanced at him.  
  
"You're right," he muttered.  
  
Raye went racing out of her room and jumped over both of them,  
  
before running down the steps.  
  
"Hey! Raye! Where are you going!" Chad shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" Rick said.  
  
"I've got something to do!" Raye yelled as she went.  
  
"Like what?" Chad muttered.  
  
"Uh oh," Rick said.  
  
"What do you mean uh oh," Chad said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Rick said and ran after her.  
  
"Hey...where are you going now!" Chad muttered and  
  
followed.  
  
"I don't know what my problem is..but maybe..I mean..us  
  
guys..we do a lot of things to please girls...in general..that we don't  
  
particulary care for...I mean Rick, he might like that stuff, but he's  
  
got the romance bug bad..Mike on the other hand..he's just  
  
charismatic, but that's not to say he likes all that stuff...me..I guess  
  
I'm just not good at covering my real feelings," Steve said.   
  
"Yeah..of course I guess that's not so wrong, at least you  
  
can tell me the truth," Lita said. But we would be so much better  
  
just as friends, and I need to tell him that before this gets any  
  
further. She thought.  
  
"Steve, I really think that we need to.." She began before  
  
stopping abruptly and pulling out her communicator. She could  
  
sense when it was going off in her mind.   
  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'm getting a message," she said and pressed the receive  
  
button.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"We've got a problem Lita," Serena said. "There's about to  
  
be an invasion!"  
  
"A problem? You call an invasion a problem?" Lita  
  
replied.  
  
"So I'm underestimating things! At least I'm not yelling  
  
hysterically!"  
  
"But she is," Steve muttered.  
  
"For her, this is quiet," Lita said.  
  
"Hey! Meet me at Darien's apartment," Serena said.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," Lita said and flipped off the  
  
communicator. "Duty calls," she said.  
  
"That didn't take long..." Steve muttered. "Is this how it's  
  
always going to be?"  
  
"Sure seems like it, of course you at least know what I'm  
  
doing," Lita said. "I gotta go."  
  
"At least let me come with you," Steve said.  
  
"You don't have any powers, you probably can't help, it's  
  
too dangerous."  
  
"That has never stopped me before," Steve said.  
  
"Steve, please...I'm asking you to stay out of the way."  
  
Her gaze met his. He sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Steve muttered. "All right."  
  
"Good," Lita said and hurried down the street. Steve  
  
waited a few seconds then followed as covertly as he could.   
  
"So..did you ace your examinations?" Greg asked.  
  
"I hope so," Amy said.  
  
"Aren't you worried that your friends might well...fail?"  
  
"No, they're just thinking they did...they probably all at  
  
least passed, even if it was a by only a few points."  
  
"Oh..but you might be going to different schools..and.."  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Hold on," Amy said and quickly pulled out her  
  
communicator.  
  
"Amy, there's a bunch of aliens about to invade I think!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
"You sure?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm never sure about anything!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Woah..okay..calm down," Amy said.  
  
"Get to Darien's apartment and we'll talk," Serena said.  
  
"On my way," Amy said and ended the communication.   
  
"Well..some things never change...guess we'll have to talk later."  
  
"Guess so..be careful Amy," Greg said.  
  
"I always am," Amy said and ran off.  
  
At Darien's apartment.  
  
"Mina's not answering the communicator," Serena said  
  
hectically. "Why could that be?"  
  
"No idea, but I'll find her," Darien said. "You stay here and  
  
get the others together!"  
  
"Wait! Why are you the one who has to go!" Serena  
  
shouted. "Does this have anything to do with earlier."  
  
"Yes and no!" Darien said.  
  
"Who will protect me when you're gone!"  
  
"You're the most powerful fighter on Earth and the other  
  
scouts are on the way," Darien said.  
  
"But Darien!"  
  
"Someone's gotta find her!"   
  
"But why you?"  
  
"Because it just makes sense right now," Darien said and  
  
hurried out.  
  
Serena stared at the door.  
  
"Not to me it doesn't..." she trailed off unsure of what was  
  
going on.  
  
"So..you're friend wouldn't come?" the Flower asked as  
  
Fiore walked back into the control room.  
  
"No, and he is no longer my friend," Fiore said solemnly.  
  
"Then we attack now," the Flower said.  
  
"Yes...I will serve you faithfully and with no hesitation."  
  
The flower pressed a few buttons and the asteroid began to  
  
descend towards Earth.  
  
"The target city is Tokyo," the flower said.  
  
"Why Tokyo?" Fiore asked.  
  
"As far as I know, that's where the only real form of human  
  
resistance is, including that warrior who fought me years ago. I  
  
intend to destroy them first to make my conquest easier," the  
  
flower said. "With them gone, the world will be easy to sweep  
  
across and destroy. Furthermore previous attempts to access the  
  
world's power have started here, I believe that the gateway to the  
  
power of this planet may be here as well."  
  
"I understand," Fiore said.  
  
In a control center underground that housed the monitoring  
  
station for the Self Defense Forces several warning monitors went  
  
off all at once. A technician, sipping some coffee, didn't spit it out  
  
as expected in these situations, but merely swallowed it quickly  
  
and punched a few buttons.   
  
"Uh oh," he said and picked up the red phone sitting beside  
  
him.  
  
"Get me General Nagumo immediately," he said.  
  
Darien's red sports car skidded to a stop in front of Mina's  
  
house. He ran up to the door and knocked. Her mother answered.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Is your daughter here?" Darien said.  
  
"Yes, but she's sleeping."  
  
"It's vital that I talk to her," Darien said.  
  
"Vital? What do you mean?"  
  
"It's very important. Trust me."  
  
"I don't think so," she said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Serena, Mina's friend."  
  
"Oh..hmm..you're kinda strange."  
  
"How about you call her in a few hours when she's awake."  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll do that," he said and hurried down the street.   
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt in Mina's window soon afterward.  
  
"Mina! Wake up!" he shouted.  
  
"Wha..." Mina said. "Oh...I must have been so exhausted I  
  
fell asleep when I got back.  
  
Tuxedo Mask? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fiore's back and I don't think he's alone."  
  
"What?" Mina said and rose quickly. 


	3. Part 3

Part Three  
  
In the SDF control room.  
  
"Sir, it descended from Earth orbit very quickly and is on  
  
target towards the city of Tokyo," the technician reported. "We  
  
don't know where it came from, it's very large, but descending too  
  
slowly to be a meteor."  
  
"Then it definitely could be hostile," General Nagumo  
  
asked.  
  
"Most likely knowing our luck," General Akita muttered.  
  
"That thing is going to be trouble," came a voice near them.   
  
They looked to see William Patterson standing there.  
  
"Oh?" the other two Generals asked.  
  
"Yep," Patterson said.   
  
"I'm convinced," Akita muttered.  
  
"Scramble all defense forces! We have to be prepared for  
  
anything," Nagumo said. "General Mitsui!"  
  
Mitsui, the General in charge of the Air Force hurried up.  
  
"I want you to move all your planes to air bases outside of  
  
Tokyo's perimeter. I don't want any of our forces hit on the  
  
ground."  
  
"Are you saying we don't attack!" Mitsui said.  
  
"We don't know what we're dealing with and I won't send  
  
our planes out there unless we have to."  
  
"They are invading!"  
  
"And those are my orders."  
  
"Very well, I will do as you say," Mitsui said and hurried  
  
off.  
  
The asteroid descended quickly and soon came within the  
  
sight of the people of Tokyo. To their shock it covered a large part  
  
of the city in shadow. Sirens went off everywhere.   
  
Announcements encouraged people to flee to shelters or evacuate  
  
the city.   
  
Prime Minister Coral stood by her office window.  
  
"Prime Minister, you really should get to a shelter," one of  
  
her aides was saying.  
  
"I'm not going to leave this office as long as this country is  
  
in danger."  
  
"But from the shelter you can...."  
  
"Be cooped up in a box trying to run a country. No, I'm  
  
going to do it that way," Coral replied.  
  
The aide sighed.  
  
On the roof of Darien's apartment Serena, Amy, Lita, and  
  
Raye looked up at the asteroid.  
  
"That's big," Lita said. The other four nodded.  
  
"What could we possibly do against that thing..." Serena  
  
said.  
  
"We don't know until we've tried," Amy said.   
  
"Yeah, let's transform," Raye said.  
  
The four pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Something's happening," Mars said pointing up to the sky  
  
where numerous seed shaped objects were emerging from the ship.   
  
They dropped to the ground quickly and sprouted into flower  
  
creatures of a similar shape to the Kisenian flower herself. They  
  
began to descend to all parts of the city including several on the  
  
surrounding rooftops and the street below.  
  
"What are we waiting for, let's do it," Jupiter said. "Jupiter  
  
Thunderclap Zap!" she shouted. Her lightning energy flew  
  
out and vaporized two of the creatures.  
  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" Mars shouted and blasted three  
  
more away.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm blast!" Mercury shouted and knocked  
  
seven away in an icy tidal wave.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her  
  
weapon sent out a wave of white energy that blasted away fifteen  
  
enemies in front of them. .  
  
"There's so many of them," Mars said.   
  
Several venom filled arms flew at the scouts. All four  
  
jumped out of the way and managed to still land on the roof. More  
  
flowers landed on the rooftop, they destroyed them easily.  
  
"Try and destroy the seeds before they hit the ground,"  
  
Mercury shouted.   
  
"Good idea Mercury," Jupiter said. "Jupiter thunderclap  
  
crash!"   
  
She hit a wave of seeds and blew them apart.  
  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She shouted and blasted another  
  
five flowers out of existence. The seeds began to taper off. No  
  
new flowers landed.  
  
"Whew...." Sailor Moon said. "They just kept coming."  
  
"But look," Mars said and pointed at the city all around  
  
them. Flowers were everywhere.   
  
"Oh no..." Sailor Moon said. "They're so many more of  
  
them..."  
  
"We have to fight them..." Jupiter said.  
  
"You will not get the chance," came a voice. The four  
  
whirled, as two spiked arms shot out and knocked the four scouts  
  
down to the ground. They all grimaced in pain as they stood facing  
  
their new opponent.  
  
"I will not have you stopping this invasion," he said.  
  
"Fiore," Sailor Moon said and gasped.  
  
"How did you...no matter..." Fiore said.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm...." Mercury began.  
  
"No!" Fiore shouted and shot an energy wave toward  
  
mercury blasting her and the nearby Mars towards the edge of the  
  
rooftop. Mars caught Mercury before she could fall and Sailor  
  
Moon grabbed onto Mars pulling them both away from the edge.   
  
Fiore aimed another energy blast, but was interrupted by Jupiter  
  
leaping at him. The Sailor Scout grabbed him and threw him over  
  
her head with a half nelson maneuver. She whirled and kicked  
  
Fiore in the head as he moved to stand.   
  
"You guys go! I'll take care of him!" Jupiter said. Mars  
  
and Moon stood up quickly. Mercury rose but collapsed to the  
  
ground as pain shot up her leg.  
  
"Mercury!" Moon shouted.  
  
Fiore blasted Jupiter backwards slamming her into the  
  
weakened Mercury, two spiked arms shot out at Mars and Moon,  
  
who quickly ducked them.  
  
Jupiter leapt up and raced at Fiore again flinging him  
  
backwards. He swung his arms at her again. She dodged.  
  
"You two go! I'll protect Mercury!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"But.." Sailor Moon began to protest.  
  
"She's right," Mars said. "Let's go."  
  
Sailor Moon and Mars ran to the exit and raced down the  
  
stairs. Mercury tried to stand up, but fell down again from a pain  
  
in her leg.   
  
Fiore shot his arms at Jupiter. She knocked them aside and  
  
kicked him again.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted.  
  
"HAH!" Fiore shouted back and shot his own energy. The  
  
two attacks exploded in mid air.  
  
"I'm far stronger than you!" Fiore shouted and swung his  
  
arms. Jupiter grabbed one of them, and threw him towards the edge  
  
of the roof. He spun and fired energy at her, but she was already  
  
moving and dodged it as she charged forward. She kneed him off  
  
the roof.  
  
"Mercury, you all right?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"He's very powerful! Watch out!" Mercury shouted still  
  
trying to stand. Fiore exploded through the roof with an energy  
  
blast. He hit Mercury before she saw it coming. She was thrown  
  
to the ground again.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted again. Fiore  
  
moved to block it but did not succeed as well. He was knocked  
  
backward. Jupiter ran forward and punched him several times.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Fiore shouted and blasted her backward. She  
  
was flipped by the force of the attack and smashed into the shed  
  
that held the roof door. Fiore ran forward his arms glowing with  
  
energy. Jupiter grabbed them and screeched even as she flung him  
  
over her and slammed him into the wall of an adjoining building.  
  
She collapsed to the ground wincing.   
  
Fiore staggered up.   
  
"The venom has finally gotten to you," he said. Jupiter  
  
looked at her cut arms and sighed.  
  
He's got me. She thought. Mercury stirred slightly and  
  
weakly looked up at her opponent,  
  
"You are worthy opponents who might have a future in the  
  
new order. Surrender now and no more harm will come to you,"  
  
Fiore said.  
  
"Never!" Mercury and Jupiter shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Fiore said and readied his arms for  
  
another attack. A blue blast of   
  
energy hit one of them. He whirled. Guardian Saturn leapt from a  
  
nearby rooftop firing rapidly. Fiore dodged and launched his two  
  
arms at him. Saturn landed and dodged the attack firing another  
  
barrage as he did so.  
  
Fiore was blasted backwards.  
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
"Who are you?" Fiore asked.  
  
"I'm not going to give you the benefit of knowing," Saturn  
  
said.   
  
Fiore yelled and charged at him swinging his arms. The  
  
Guardian slid under them and swung his sword upward connecting  
  
with both of them. Fiore shouted as Saturn rolled to a sitting  
  
position.  
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted. The blue energy  
  
rings blew Fiore clear off of the building. He fell off the building  
  
and dropped several stories.   
  
"Saturn!" The two girls shouted.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" He shouted and then in front of  
  
them he began to flicker. His power dissipated and standing there  
  
now was the human D.V. Patterson.  
  
"My power's gone. Dang it!" He said.  
  
Fiore leapt back on top of the building a sword in his hand.  
  
"Where is the one who attacked me?" he said. "And who  
  
are you?" he said and charged at Patterson. The human rolled out  
  
of the way again and pulled a short sword hidden from behind his  
  
back. Patterson swung his sword quickly, knocking Fiore's new  
  
sword away. Fiore stepped back and grimaced swinging his arms  
  
out again, Patterson back flipped away from them. The two Sailor  
  
Scouts jumping in front of the arms. Jupiter grabbed one and tried  
  
to twist it. The arm swung up and cut across her arm and cheek, as  
  
she was flung backwards. Mercury was hit and knocked to the  
  
ground again. Fiore's long arms twisted around the two scouts  
  
shooting venom into their wounds.. Patterson readied his sword  
  
for a charge.   
  
"Now..." Fiore said pointing at Patterson before the enemy  
  
was hit with a barrage of gun fire. A helicopter had flown up  
  
beside the building behind Patterson. The wind from it's blades  
  
flew through the four building occupants.   
  
"Get on!" Colonel Patterson shouted from the open door  
  
which he was holding a bazooka. He blasted Fiore a second time.   
  
Fiore flew backward but swung his arms towards the chopper. The  
  
pilot, Lieutenant Asahara, adeptly banked the helicopter away as  
  
Patterson fired off another blast.  
  
"But...," D.V. replied.  
  
"Go!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"You can't help us!" Mercury said.  
  
D.V. looked at them for a second and then narrowly  
  
avoided Fiore's arms as he jumped onto the helicopter which sped  
  
off across the sky.  
  
"Hmm...go.... you will be subjugated the end anyway.   
  
What does it matter whether it is now or later," Fiore said and  
  
turned to the two girls.  
  
"I have no wish to harm you," he said.   
  
"Well you've already done a good job of it!" Jupiter shouted  
  
struggling to get up.  
  
"This battle is over for you," Fiore said and pulled two seed  
  
shaped objects from his uniform. Out from shot a green substance  
  
which wrapped around the two scouts and effectively tied them up.   
  
Then grabbing the two of them he vanished.   
  
"NAGUMO!" Coral shouted into a phone. "What are you  
  
doing to stop this threat?"  
  
"Prime Minister, we've already got a containment strategy  
  
all set. Our tanks and troops are headed in to assist you," Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"That's wonderful, but we need some real action here!"   
  
Her window exploded as a flower leapt through it, Coral  
  
grabbed a bat and swung it at the creature. The creature shrugged  
  
off the blow and shot Coral full of venom.   
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars raced down a street, a large  
  
group of flowers pursued them.  
  
"How are we supposed to fight all of them! And what about  
  
Mercury and Jupiter!" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You saw for yourself that they got captured," Mars said.  
  
"We should have tried to stop that guy," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"And had his army of flowers ambush us as we did that.   
  
You know if we had stayed there any longer they would have  
  
surrounded us!"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
A mob of enemies appeared in front of them.  
  
Sailor Moon skidded to a stop.  
  
"Oh no," she said.  
  
"Enough of this!" Mars shouted and raced forward pulling  
  
sacred charms into her hand as she did so. "Sacred spirits protect  
  
me!" she shouted flinging charms in all directions. They stuck to  
  
the flowers freezing them in place.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIREBALL SURROUND!" she  
  
shouted vaporizing a dozen. More charged at her from a side street.   
  
One flung it's arms at her. She slid under them and grabbed the  
  
arms. The flower charged, Mars flipped it over her head and kicked  
  
a second quickly. More swarmed. She leapt into the air.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
More flowers blew apart. Mars fell avoiding an arm on the  
  
way. She kicked a flower to the ground and leapt off of it, leaping  
  
from flower to flower, kicking and punching in any way she could  
  
knocking them down. She spun in mid air.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted again. More blew apart.  
  
She called on her special power as the flowers swarmed yet  
  
again. She kicked another one and flung a second into a third.   
  
More charms flew from her hands and she soon vaporized another  
  
group.  
  
Even more came charging down the street. Mars just stared  
  
at them and readied herself.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon meanwhile sent a white blast of energy down  
  
an alley. Several flowers exploded, but more came.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!" she shouted and threw her tiara  
  
slicing through a pair of the enemies, all the while backing up.  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out behind you!" came a shout from  
  
Mars. Sailor Moon spun to see a horde of flowers racing at her.   
  
She leapt into the air in surprise catching a lamp post and leaping  
  
higher onto a second story building. The flowers kept running and  
  
Mars gave chase flinging flaming charms in their direction.  
  
"Wow, she's got them scared," Sailor Moon said. Sailor  
  
Mars stopped and flung a charm right towards her. Sailor Moon  
  
shrieked and ducked. The charm impacted on the flower right  
  
behind Sailor Moon. Mars leapt to the rooftop.  
  
"You should be watching more carefully," Mars said.  
  
"Uh...yeah...." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Come on, let's find somewhere safer than here."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
Mike and Rick ducked down a side street. A horde of  
  
flowers raced by.  
  
"Whew, that was a little too close ey?" Mike asked.  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"Almost makes me wish I was evil again so I could have  
  
those powers," Rick said.  
  
"But we would be evil.." Mike said. "Which is kinda bad."  
  
"True, where's Steve?"  
  
A hissing caused them to turn suddenly. At the other end  
  
of the side street a flower advanced towards them.  
  
"Oh...great..." the two muttered.   
  
"Rick you know how to fight, do something," Mike said.  
  
"Wish I could, but you've seen what those things can do to  
  
a person," Rick said.  
  
A flaming piece of wood flew through the air and landed on  
  
the flower, it immediately caught fire, screamed, and soon charged  
  
at them recklessly. The two dived out of the way quickly as the  
  
flower sped by them and down another street.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Mike asked.  
  
"Looks like you guys needed some help," a semi-familiar  
  
person said appearing at the head of the street.  
  
"Greg, what brings you to town?" Mike asked.  
  
"I live here now," Greg said. "Come on, they're evacuating  
  
everyone."  
  
"We still don't know where Steve is," Rick said.  
  
Steve meanwhile was racing through a residential area. He  
  
couldn't see any flowers anywhere but wasn't taking any chances.  
  
They're probably concentrating on the inner city, but I'm in  
  
a hurry anyway.  
  
He hurried towards his house, now deserted with the  
  
evacuation order. The door was open and he hurried inside.  
  
"I'm going to fight back, and I know just how to do it."  
  
Steve hurried up the stairs to the second floor and into his  
  
parent's room. He swung open a closet and pulled out a metal box.  
  
"Pops doesn't think I know about this," Steve said with a  
  
grin and pulled the box open revealing a Golden Hammer, not like  
  
the hand tool, but a larger weapon, seemingly most appropriate for  
  
smashing large objects. Steve grabbed a hold of it.  
  
"Supposedly this is supposed to have some sort of power,  
  
or something, I wonder how..."  
  
Steve glowed, and flashed, seconds later, he found himself  
  
wearing a quite unfamiliar black and dark green outfit. A mask  
  
covered his face.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," he said. "Let's try this thing out!"  
  
He hurried out of the house, his war hammer in hand.  
  
  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted and blasted  
  
several flowers apart. A barrage of roses annihilated another  
  
group. Mina and Darien had been on their way to meet with the  
  
others when the seeds had arrived. Now they stood on top of  
  
Darien's car facing a seemingly endless horde.  
  
"We have to get to high ground," Tuxedo Mask realized.  
  
"How? We're boxed in," Venus said realizing that this part  
  
of Tokyo was heavily built up and thus there was really nowhere  
  
for them to jump.  
  
"We'll have to jump through them!" Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"Easy for you to say!" Venus said as a venomous arm shot  
  
by her.  
  
The sound of a helicopter whirring filled their ears and a  
  
ring of explosions smashed into the flowers and knocked them  
  
backwards. The helicopter came in close to the ground.  
  
"Get on!" Sergeant Miura, one of Nephlite's former SDF  
  
associates, shouted beckoning them on.   
  
Venus jumped into the chopper. Tuxedo Mask jumped  
  
flinging a barrage of roses at the aliens as he did so. He then  
  
turned to climb into the chopper. One of the flowers hit him in the  
  
leg as he did so. He winced and climbed inside. The chopper  
  
lifted off the ground.   
  
"You two okay?" came the voice of Lieutenant Asahara  
  
from the cockpit.  
  
"I think so," Venus said.  
  
"One of those things got me," Tuxedo Mask said and  
  
winced again.  
  
"Oh no," Venus said.   
  
"I should be fine...it doesn't affect me like it does normal  
  
humans," Tuxedo Mask said and winced again.  
  
"What's going on?" Venus asked.  
  
"Those beasties came on pretty fast," Miura said. "The  
  
army and the police force have been mobilizing outside the city.   
  
We were sent in to find you if we could and anyone else"  
  
"Don't waste the effort trying to save civilians," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said abruptly. "If the flowers hit them, it'll only stun them.   
  
We've seen it happen. They inject them with venom and then  
  
drain their energy. They're probably in no danger to their lives.  
  
You need to keep your forces intact."  
  
"Yeah we've seen it. Everyone's surviving, their just  
  
knocked out," Miura replied.  
  
"Where are the other Sailor Scouts?" Venus asked.  
  
"Don't know, we received a report that Mercury and Jupiter  
  
had been captured by some alien leader or something," Asahara  
  
replied from the cockpit.  
  
"Fiore," Venus and Tuxedo Mask said looking at each other  
  
worriedly.  
  
"Whatever, and the other two haven't been seen," Miura  
  
said.  
  
"I wonder where they are," Venus said.  
  
"Ugh, I hate sewer water," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You have boots on, think about how I feel with these flats  
  
on," Mars muttered.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Sailor Moon said.   
  
The two were standing in a foot of water down in one of the  
  
Tokyo's sewers.  
  
"Wasn't this a great idea though? They won't follow us  
  
down here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"They might, but there are fewer of them down here than up  
  
there," Mars said.   
  
"So where should we go?" Sailor Moon asked. Mars  
  
paused for a minute.  
  
"I've got it. Jade Corp!" Mars  
  
"Jade corp?"  
  
"Sure, it's a tall building and we know our way around  
  
there. We can hide there until we figure things out. "We'll just  
  
have to make sure we don't set off any traps that are left there."  
  
"Didn't the army go in and get rid of them all?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, but we'll still be careful," Mars said.   
  
"By the way...how do we get there?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Hmm...well...that could be a problem," Mars said.  
  
A flower disintegrated as the battle hammer slammed into  
  
it. Steve grinned and destroyed another one. A third attack. He  
  
leapt over it.  
  
"You are all weak!" he shouted and continued to attack.   
  
Fifty more flowers hurried down the road at him.  
  
"COME ON!" he shouted and swung his hammer.  
  
The helicopter landed in a field outside the city where a  
  
vast amount of army equipment and several police cars had  
  
collected. There were troops everywhere as well as refugees.   
  
Venus hopped out of the chopper. Tuxedo Mask walked with a  
  
slight limp.   
  
"General Nagumo's trying to get things under control right  
  
now. Prime Minister Coral and the Governor of Tokyo were  
  
already hit during the attack. He's basically in control now,"  
  
Sergeant Miura said.   
  
"Oh..um...do you know which civilians got out?" Venus  
  
asked.  
  
"We really don't know, there's thousands. We don't have a  
  
list," the soldier said. "Listen..the General's a little busy, I'm sure  
  
he'll want to see you, but why don't you look around for your  
  
family or something..uh..you have one right..."  
  
"Yes I do," Venus said and promptly climbed atop a jeep,  
  
along with Tuxedo Mask to look around.   
  
"You see anyone?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"There's just so many people," Venus said.  
  
"Looking for me?" came a familiar voice from behind them.   
  
They turned to see Mike who had spoken as well as Rick, and Greg  
  
standing there.   
  
"Speak of the devil," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"We got a little assistance from Colonel Patterson in getting  
  
out of there. Chad too...we have no idea what happened to our  
  
families, but we heard they're only being stunned at worst," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"That's right," Tuxedo Mask said. "At least as far as we can  
  
tell."  
  
"Where's the other scouts?" Rick asked.  
  
"We never got to them..we don't know where they are,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"We heard that Mercury and Jupiter were captured,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah we know," Rick said sorrowfully.  
  
"Mars and Sailor Moon apparently made it out, but we don't  
  
know where they are," Greg said hiding his own worries.  
  
"It's good to see you made it out though," Mike said.  
  
"I'm going back in," Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, we've got a battle to win," Tuxedo Mask said and  
  
grimaced from the slight pain in his leg. "Say...do you know where  
  
Patterson is?"  
  
"D.V.?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yes," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"He's around, but he's very, very, depressed it seems," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Why?" Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"He lost his powers, couldn't stop the negaverse from  
  
taking Mercury and Jupiter..he took a chopper to escape...." Rick  
  
said.   
  
"Mr. Mask..ahem..." Lieutenant Koyama said walking up.  
  
"General Nagumo would like to see you.  
  
"Interesting way of putting my name," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"I'm coming."   
  
In the center of the mass of people was a table with a map  
  
of Tokyo spread upon it and surrounded by military brass and  
  
police officials. General Nagumo stood in the midst of it.   
  
"We have to attack now!" Colonel Kagata said.  
  
"With what, the guns are not very effective," General  
  
Mitsui said.  
  
"But our explosives are," Kagata replied.  
  
"It's obvious we have to attack, but we'll do this right!"  
  
Nagumo said. Everyone seemed to calm down. Nagumo had  
  
everyone's full attention.  
  
"We have identified strategic locations all over the city  
  
where we can attack. These things are running along the ground.   
  
If we position ourselves at high elevations we'll have the  
  
advantage, at least until the ammunition runs out. The problem is  
  
that to do this operation we will have to move the troops in quickly  
  
and furthermore, the aliens are already moving out to meet us. We  
  
will need two groups. One to hold them off, and another to get into  
  
a position to attack what remains in the city.  
  
"What about my fighters," General Mitsui of the Air Force  
  
said.  
  
"I still want to hold them in reserve. We may need them to  
  
take out that ship of theirs," Nagumo said.  
  
"Let us fight these things!" a civilian yelled from the back.  
  
"You military boys hold em off, just give us some grenades  
  
and we'll throw em out of the city!" someone else shouted.  
  
"I'm with them," Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"We'll balance it out a little more, but any volunteers for  
  
this battle will be welcomed. We need everyone we can get,"  
  
Nagumo said. The crowd let out a battle cry and preparations were  
  
put into motion. Nagumo noticed Venus and Tuxedo Mask at the  
  
edge of the crowd. Apparently with all the chaos, very few people  
  
had realized that a Sailor Scout and her high powered ally were  
  
among them.  
  
"Akita set up the operation," he said to his second in  
  
command. Akita nodded and began drawing up the specific plans.  
  
"So two of you made it out," Nagumo said approaching the  
  
two.  
  
"Yes, barely," Venus said.  
  
"General, can we borrow one of your helicopters?" Tuxedo  
  
Mask asked abruptly.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes, what are you thinking?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"I know their leader. I need to talk to him," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"You think you can talk to him?" Nagumo asked  
  
skeptically.  
  
"Yes, I do," Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Then you should try," Nagumo said and called to his aide  
  
Koyama.  
  
"Yes sir," Koyama said,  
  
"Get these two a helicopter," he said.  
  
"Aye sir," Koyama replied.  
  
The three hurried off.  
  
"General," D.V. Patterson said emerging from the crowd.  
  
"D.V., you don't look too good," Nagumo said.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, but forget that right now. I need a  
  
piece of equipment."  
  
"What kind of equipment?" Nagumo asked.  
  
  
  
"YAHHHHHH!" Steve shouted charging at flowers. He  
  
dived left and right destroying many, but they were hitting him as  
  
well. He winced as the pain and the venom flew through him.  
  
"I will wipe you all out!" he shouted and hit several more.  
  
"WOO!"  
  
He let out a battle cry and smashed three more flowers  
  
before collapsing to the ground unconscious. 


	4. Part 4

Part Four  
  
"Here we are," Mars said as she and Sailor Moon stood on  
  
what had been the top floor of Jade Corp, now it was exposed to  
  
the air since they had blown the roof apart.  
  
"Took us long enough," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I've never navigated through a sewer before all right,"  
  
Mars snapped.  
  
They both looked around at the city to see smoke rising  
  
and a horde of flowers seemingly everywhere. The asteroid floated  
  
ominously above a large part of the city, but not over their position.  
  
Mars pulled out her communicator.  
  
"To all Sailor Scouts, come in," she said.  
  
"This is Venus, are you okay Mars?" Venus replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, and Sailor Moon here's too. Are you all  
  
right?" Mars asked.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask took a hit, but he seems okay," Venus said.  
  
"Oh no," Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"He's fine," Venus stressed. "Is it true that Mercury and  
  
Jupiter were captured?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Mars said. "Where are you right now?"  
  
"In a helicopter heading to talk with Fiore," Venus said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Mars shouted.  
  
"We've met him before, he may listen to us," Venus said.  
  
"What do you mean you've met him before?" Mars asked.  
  
"There's really no time to explain," Venus said. "If this  
  
doesn't work, you'll be our only hope so be careful."  
  
"Uh...right...good luck," Mars said and the screen flickered  
  
off. "Come on Sailor Moon," she said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"If that meeting fails I don't intend to lose any more friends  
  
today!" She said pointing at the  
  
helicopter she could see in the distance moving across the city.   
  
"Uh....right...but what do we do..head down?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"No, we can go the easy way," Mars said and walked to the  
  
edge of the building.  
  
"Wait a minute? You're not seriously thinking...." Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Uh huh," Mars said. She ran back several feet from the  
  
edge and got her speed up. Then with a leap added to her Sailor  
  
Scout powers she leapt off the building and flew to another roof,  
  
landing safely.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon!" She shouted.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to this," Sailor Moon shouted and  
  
did the same. She landed a bit awkwardly, but safely on the next  
  
roof.  
  
"Now we do it again!" Mars said.  
  
"Again?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.  
  
"Why did you not destroy them Fiore?" the Flower asked as  
  
the two Sailor Scouts, still bound , were suspended from the ceiling  
  
in front of them.  
  
"I had two reasons," Fiore said. "The first is that I had little  
  
energy left to kill them, I had been forced to use numerous energy  
  
attacks as well as my plant powers, and even when I tried to  
  
conserve energy by using a sword to dispatch a mere human, I was  
  
thwarted and needed to use even more energy."  
  
"I assume that you've had time to recover?" The Flower  
  
asked.  
  
"With the energy we've collected, I am back up to full  
  
strength."  
  
"And the second reasons?" the Flower asked.  
  
"You turned me to your side and gained a powerful warrior.   
  
Now you can have two soldiers."  
  
"Ah...a good point. But I don't have the time and energy  
  
for that now," The Flower said.  
  
"At your leisure of course," Fiore said and looked at a  
  
window.   
  
"A human vehicle is approaching the ship," the flower  
  
noticed and projected the view on the screen. Fiore looked and  
  
saw both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus sticking their heads out  
  
of it trying to get their attention.  
  
"Hmm...I must talk to them," Fiore said.  
  
"Talk to them. You are to stop them! Those are the two  
  
that stopped me the first time!"  
  
"But, if I could capture them you could convert  
  
them...you've seen their power. At least let me give them the  
  
opportunity to surrender," Fiore said.   
  
The Flower seemed to think a minute.  
  
"Very well, but I warn you, my patience is growing thin  
  
with these matters, especially when those two are involved," she  
  
said.  
  
"Of course," Fiore said and vanished again.  
  
"There he is," Venus pointed to where Fiore now stood in  
  
the park where he had attacked Serena earlier. The area was clear  
  
of the evil flowers since they had moved on in search of the other  
  
Sailor Scouts and the human resistance. The helicopter lowered  
  
itself. Tuxedo Mask and Venus climbed out.   
  
"Go on, if we succeed we won't need you, and if we  
  
fail...well we won't need you either," Tuxedo Mask yelled back  
  
into the cabin.   
  
"Good luck," Lieutenant Asahara said and took off.   
  
There was an explosion in the distance followed by another.  
  
"Ah...so the next battle has begun," Fiore said. "We once  
  
fought alongside each other in the past. Now...things are  
  
different."  
  
"Fiore, please, can't you stop this attack?" Venus asked. "I  
  
know you don't want to destroy this planet."  
  
"No I don't," Fiore said. "But when the Kisenian Flower  
  
captured me she took control of me. I have to serve her. Only at  
  
certain times can I fight her will, like now, but if those other scouts  
  
were to show up I would have no trouble fighting them."  
  
"Can't you do anything?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, no. I'm here to offer you two choices, surrender  
  
to her and serve her as I do, or you are to be destroyed," Fiore said.   
  
"There's no way I'll do that," Tuxedo Mask said. "Don't  
  
make me fight you Fiore."  
  
"I know you were at the battle, but how do you know my  
  
name?" Fiore asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask reached up and pulled off his mask revealing  
  
the eyes of Darien, then he fell to one knee. The venom was  
  
affecting him more than he showed.  
  
"What? You're....Darien?" Fiore said  
  
"Yes...." Darien said.  
  
"You are hurt," Fiore said.  
  
"Thanks to your Flowers," Darien said.  
  
"I had hoped to prevent this, why couldn't you just have  
  
surrendered?" Fiore said with genuine sorrow.   
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Neither can I," Venus said.  
  
"We are pledged to defend this planet," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"As I am pledged to serve the flower. I cannot fight her  
  
control much longer," Fiore said. "I guess then we must say our  
  
farewells because one of us will not survive this battle. You were  
  
my friend once. I'm sorry it has to end this way."  
  
"So am I," Darien said.  
  
"Enough of this!" came a cry from above them, the flower  
  
floated to the ground and swung it's arms at Venus and Tuxedo  
  
Mask. The two dived out of the way.  
  
"I've had enough of this talk Fiore. It is time to finish them  
  
off. Prove your will to me!" the flower yelled.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted shooting at  
  
the flower. The Flower glided out of the way. Tuxedo Mask threw  
  
a barrage of roses.  
  
"I....must," Fiore said. He did not even see the object flying  
  
at him. It hit him full speed and knocked him backwards into a  
  
tree out of sheer impact. He stood up. The flower looked at the  
  
source of the attack, a battle tank marked S.D.F. on the front of it.   
  
Out of the gun section of the tank popped the head of D.V.  
  
Patterson.  
  
"I'm back Fiore! Come and face me!" he shouted.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this D.V?" his uncle asked  
  
from the tank's controls.  
  
"Do you need to even ask?" D.V. asked and stood on top of  
  
the tank.  
  
"You are brave, human, but you have made a mistake that  
  
will cost you your life," Fiore said.  
  
Patterson held a Katana sword out in front of him and  
  
jumped off the tank, which backed up and headed towards the rest  
  
of the battle.  
  
The Flower attacked quickly. Venus and Tuxedo Mask  
  
dived out of the way again. Venus fired quickly, flipping out of the  
  
way of the Flowers attacks. The flower charged Tuxedo Mask who  
  
leapt over her and unleashed another barrage of flowers.   
  
Fiore dived at him and knocked him to the ground. .  
  
"Not so fast!" Patterson shouted swinging his sword into  
  
Fiore's arm. Fiore let out a cry and whirled swinging his spikes at  
  
the human.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" came a cry. The golden  
  
energy hit the flower and knocked her backward.   
  
The Flower whirled and faced Venus head on.  
  
"I've had enough of your meddling!" the Flower shouted.  
  
Venus tensed.  
  
Fiore's sword appeared in his hand yet again and he leapt  
  
at Patterson. The two swung at each other for some time. The  
  
Flower slipped away from Venus' attack and slammed into  
  
Patterson injecting him full of venom, but not before Patterson's  
  
sword cut through one of her legs. She screamed and flung him to  
  
the ground.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" came a shout from the still  
  
relatively strong Venus. Fiore leapt forward and blasted the attack  
  
away with an energy wave tackling Venus and throwing her into  
  
the air. The flower's arms caught her and injected her with venom  
  
as well before slamming her into the ground  
  
"Fiore!" the Flower shouted  
  
"You are hurt," Fiore said with concern.  
  
"Destroy them!"   
  
Fiore turned to see Tuxedo Mask laying on the ground, his  
  
strength exhausted and Venus trying to stay up.  
  
"I must..." Fiore said readying an energy attack.  
  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" came a cry from nearby. The  
  
fire hit Fiore dead on and he let out a brief cry of pain. Mars  
  
jumped to the side of Venus. Sailor Moon, her moon sword at the  
  
ready, also jumped down ready.  
  
"Enough! Withdraw!" the Flower said and she and Fiore  
  
vanished.  
  
"We drove them off," Venus said, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Venus!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Just a little feinting spell," Venus said opening her eyes  
  
and standing up slowly.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon shouted hurrying to the wounded  
  
form of her boyfriend.  
  
"Ehh....hey," Darien managed to mutter. "I took two blows  
  
from the venom, I don't think I'll be too much good to you now," he  
  
said. "Here take this," he said and handed her a rose.  
  
"What good will this do me?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Don't know, I just think you should have one," he said and  
  
smiled. Sailor Moon stuck the rose in between her brooch and her  
  
uniform top and returned the smile.   
  
"I'll win this for you and all my friends." she said.  
  
"What happened to the Highlander over there?" Mars asked  
  
looking at Patterson.  
  
"He got nailed in human form. You know even he can't  
  
take very much punishment like that," Venus said.  
  
"Enough talk. We've got an enemy to beat," Sailor Moon  
  
shouted. "Let's teleport."  
  
"We'll we be able to do it with three people?" Mars asked.   
  
"We have to," Venus said.  
  
The three held hands.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
An energy field surrounded the three and they began to rise.   
  
The field began to flicker and they fell to the ground again.  
  
"Oh no, we can't do it!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"But we can't give up," Venus said. Luna and Artemis  
  
jumped to the ground near them.  
  
"There you girls are. Thank goodness," Luna said.  
  
"We can't teleport, we don't have enough power," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Hmm..there's a chance," Artemis said and walked over to  
  
the apparently unconscious body of Patterson.  
  
"Patterson..you there?" Patterson groaned slightly,   
  
"We need those crystals you found," Artemis said.   
  
Patterson groaned and pulled three crystals out of his pocket.   
  
"Here....." he muttered and placed them on the ground  
  
before falling back unconscious.  
  
"What are they?" Mars said picking them up. They began  
  
to glow, Green, Red, and Gold.   
  
"That's not important right now, just each of you take one,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
They each took a crystal and held each other's hand. An  
  
energy filed surrounded them again and with the added energy they  
  
began to lift off the ground. Then they vanished.  
  
"Good luck Sailor Scouts," Luna said.  
  
On board the ship Sailor Jupiter struggled against her  
  
bonds.  
  
"It's really no use," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Hmm....maybe....or maybe not," Jupiter said. A small  
  
antenna rose from her tiara.   
  
"Jupiter, what are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Jupiter said.  
  
"You can't use your power like this!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Sure I can,"  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
She shook as lightening shot through her and around her.  
  
The vines around her melted and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah hah!" she shouted in triumph and then winced.  
  
The doors slid open and a large group of flowers surged in  
  
at her.  
  
"All right then!" Jupiter shouted and fell to the ground  
  
unconscious as the pain caught up with her.  
  
"That was somewhat pointless wasn't it?" The Flower said  
  
walking in, followed by Fiore.  
  
"I must say we quite enjoyed watching it from outside  
  
though," Fiore said.  
  
Mercury sighed. Jupiter should have known better than  
  
that.  
  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Fire!" General Nagumo shouted from atop the building  
  
that had become his de facto HQ. A rain of grenades poured down  
  
on the enemy flowers from above.   
  
"Take that," Nagumo said as several disintegrated.  
  
"General! Our flank is collapsing!" General Akita shouted.  
  
"Ah...we don' t need that. Send troops immediately!"  
  
Nagumo shouted.  
  
And the mass of human defenders continued to charge into  
  
battle armed with explosives and grenades. Several tanks, the few  
  
that the S.D.F. had left, continued to pound the flowers.   
  
Below a police car slammed into a flower and blew it apart right  
  
below Nagumo. At it's wheel, Chief Ozaki grinned.  
  
"Still got it!" he shouted and revved the car up for another  
  
run.  
  
"Heh heh! You don't want a piece of us!" Rick yelled and  
  
flung a grenade into the mass of Flowers, which exploded to  
  
pieces. The guys were just many of the group on the building.  
  
"I'm not really an advocate of violence," Greg said holding  
  
a grenade.   
  
"Forget advocating it, just do it!" Mike said and flung his  
  
own grenade.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure..you should handle grenades Mike,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Why..I've been hitting the targets?" Mike said.  
  
"I know..but I also know you," Rick said.  
  
"Heh...so you do," Mike said.   
  
"Here they come again!" someone shouted.  
  
"You know..this is kinda fun," Mike said and flung another  
  
grenade.  
  
"These humans don't give up," the Flower said looking at  
  
her view screen.  
  
"No, they don't. They are a stubborn people," Fiore said.  
  
"Your dang right we are!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Tell me? Why does your race fight like this, even though  
  
their destruction is assured?" the Flower said.  
  
"From what I've seen on that view screen, they're doing  
  
pretty well," Jupiter said.  
  
The Flower laughed.  
  
"What you don't realize is that my flowers are constantly  
  
gaining in power as am I. That venom not only sucks out the life  
  
of someone it also draws energy back towards its source and  
  
regenerates my soldiers. Soon they will all recover and continue  
  
the attack," The Flower said.  
  
"And, like the plants of your world they produce energy  
  
when they live, energy which flows to me allowing me to create  
  
more of them as well as enhance my own power. It's only a matter  
  
of time before your world is mine. I will grow stronger every day."  
  
"That is no reason for us to stop fighting," Mercury said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" the Flower asked.  
  
"Yes. Answer. I am intrigued by this statement too," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
"Simply that it's human nature to fight, even when faced  
  
against the greatest odds, because we intend to do the most damage  
  
to whatever enemy we are facing," Mercury said.  
  
"Yeah, we're not going to just give in, you're going to have  
  
to earn your victory. We're just the beginning. You'll have to fight  
  
the entire planet. And even if we fall, they'll find someway to beat  
  
you," Jupiter said.  
  
"You'd like to think so," the Flower sneered.  
  
An alarm went off. The Flower walked to her control  
  
panel. A projection appeared on the screen. Sailor Moon, Venus,  
  
and Mars were on the screen running through her ship.  
  
"What? More Sailor Scouts! Handle them Fiore!" The  
  
Kisenian Flower shouted.  
  
"I will," Fiore said and vanished.  
  
"So tell me this you two. From what I heard, you Sailor  
  
Scouts were quite formidable...why was I able to defeat you so  
  
easily?" the flower asked.  
  
"You got lucky," Jupiter said.  
  
"Besides, the you only managed to beat two of us. The  
  
Sailor Scouts fight as a collective. One or two of us may fall in  
  
battle..." Mercury said.  
  
"Sometimes three or four," Jupiter added.  
  
"But if the fifth still stands, then that's all we need. And  
  
sometimes we have help," Mercury said.  
  
"Hmm..I'm surprised you've survived this long," the flower  
  
said.  
  
"Actually, so are we." Jupiter and Mercury said in  
  
realization and began to laugh despite their predicament.  
  
"How can you be laughing?" the Flower asked. "Your  
  
world is under attack, and you are my prisoners."  
  
"It just happens!" Jupiter said.  
  
"You're race is so weird," the Flower said.  
  
"Since we've been answering all the questions, answer me  
  
something," Mercury said. "Why do you want to control this planet  
  
anyway?"  
  
The Flower grinned.  
  
"Pretty bold to ask questions in your position aren't you?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Mercury said.  
  
The Kisenian Flower laughed.  
  
"I am here because there is nowhere else to go. My planet  
  
was destroyed by a force of unspeakable power. A force your  
  
world may have to deal with, though by that time you will all be  
  
my slaves or worse, I came here to gain power to defend myself  
  
against this force. Once I have the Earth I will be able to control  
  
the entire Galaxy myself!"  
  
"Typical," Jupiter said. "I've heard it all before. Though  
  
the unspeakable power blowing up your planet is a new one," she  
  
added.  
  
"BE QUIET!" The flower shouted. "I was the ruler of that  
  
planet and I quite enjoyed it, now the Earth shall be my kingdom."  
  
"Not likely," Mercury said.   
  
The Flower scowled at them.  
  
Mercury did wonder what unspeakable power the Flower  
  
was describing but really wasn't about to ask follow up questions  
  
given the Flower's mood, and who is to say this villain could be  
  
trusted anyway.   
  
"Duck!" Mars shouted and pulled the other two scouts to  
  
the ground. A green spike flew over them and slammed into the  
  
wall.  
  
"Barely saw it coming out," Mars said.  
  
"Thanks Mars," The other two said.   
  
"We'd better be careful, this place must be a deathtrap,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"Well let's clean it up," Sailor Moon said and made her  
  
scepter appear. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted and  
  
blasted the organic matter of the hallway away leaving only rock.  
  
"Hey, that isn't a bad idea," Mars said.  
  
"Hmm...interesting," Fiore said entering the hallway in  
  
front of them. "I'm afraid it's time for me to end this once and for  
  
all. Last chance. Surrender or I'll be forced to destroy you."  
  
"We're not going to surrender," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fiore asked. "Sailor Venus. Would you  
  
really rather die?"  
  
"I'm here to protect earth, not betray it and that means I  
  
have to stop whoever threatens it," Venus replied and stumbled  
  
forward, the other two scouts caught her and held her up.  
  
"Venus," Fiore said with concern.   
  
"What Fiore? Do you really care about me or not? Here I  
  
am, I helped you two years ago, and this is how you repay me!   
  
And now all this stuff about giving me a chance to surrender, and  
  
serve with you! You who watched as I was attacked, and let his so  
  
called friend get beaten. You know what real friendship is! It's  
  
Sailor Moon charging into battle to defend this planet even after  
  
seeing her friend Darien lying on the ground unconscious thanks to  
  
your work. See that rose? He gave it to her! They're real friends.   
  
They have honor. They'd give up everything for each other. You?  
  
You have no idea what friendship is!" as she finished yelling she  
  
collapsed to the floor of the asteroid.  
  
"Venus!" Fiore shouted and ran to her side. The Flower's  
  
control over him broken at least for the time being. Sailor Moon  
  
and Mars both glanced at each other. Sailor Moon began to inch  
  
around behind Fiore.  
  
"I'm sorry Venus," Fiore said holding her head in his arms.   
  
"You're right. I don't know....I'm sorry."  
  
"It's going to take more than an apology," Venus replied  
  
and her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.  
  
"Moon Healing Power!" Sailor Moon shouted. From her  
  
crystal shot a beam of white light that surrounded Fiore. He  
  
screamed for a second, but then stopped.  
  
"Her power is leaving me!" he shouted. "I'm free!"   
  
Then Fiore collapsed to the ground next to Venus.  
  
"Good move Sailor Moon," Mars said. Then the wall  
  
exploded behind her. She pitched forward.   
  
"Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted. Mars stood up.  
  
"I'm all right," Mars said.  
  
Through a hole in the wall emerged a group of flowers.  
  
"More of them!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Never mind that. Find that Flower. I'll keep them busy,"  
  
Mars shouted rolling into a standing position.   
  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" she shouted and launched her  
  
attack. Several of the flowers disappeared. Sailor Moon raced in  
  
the opposite direction firing her scepter at the walls as she went.  
  
"So. Fiore has deserted me. Well....that does not matter.   
  
Soon I will have all of you!" the Flower said looking at her view  
  
screen.  
  
Back on the surface.  
  
"General Nagumo. We believe we can destroy that  
  
asteroid," Air Force General Mitsui said walking up to Nagumo  
  
while the battle chaotically continued.  
  
"What? You can?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes....we can launch air strikes. The only downside is that  
  
the debris will undoubtedly damage the city."  
  
"It may be an option we'll have no choice but to use, but we  
  
have to hold off. The Sailor Scouts still might win this battle for  
  
us," Nagumo said.  
  
"They'd better," Mitsui said.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed. A flower swung out in front of her  
  
and swung it's arms at her. She dodged out of the way.  
  
"Moon Sword!" she shouted and watched the light form at  
  
end of her scepter. She swung forward and destroyed the flower.   
  
Down the hall she raced. Smashing whatever came in her way. Up  
  
ahead was a doorway.  
  
"First one of those I've seen," she said and pulled her tiara  
  
off her head. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted. The door blew  
  
apart. It revealed a tube of some kind. She stopped at the edge  
  
and looked up.  
  
"The control room is probably at the top of the asteroid.  
  
They always are," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Since when did that rule ever apply?" Came Mars' voice  
  
beside her. At first she thought it was just her mind, but then she  
  
saw Sailor Mars standing there covered with cuts.   
  
"Mars," Sailor Moon said in surprise.  
  
"I won't last long, they got me with their venom, but the  
  
control room is five levels up. Fiore managed to wake up long  
  
enough to tell me. Watch out. It's heavily guarded by flowers. I'll  
  
watch your back here," Mars said.  
  
"Thanks Mars," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sure," Mars said and grinned.   
  
"Uh..how do I use this thing?" Sailor Moon said. "Wait, I  
  
know."  
  
Based on the fact that there were doors apparently on each floor of  
  
the tube she guessed that the fifth door up was her target. She  
  
blasted it open with her scepter. Then with her Sailor Scout  
  
powers she leapt into the tube and managed to jump through the  
  
hole. As she stood up to get her bearings she found herself facing  
  
thirty flowers.  
  
"Eeep," she said. 


	5. Part 5

Part Five  
  
"Hmm....well so much for her," the Flower said looking at  
  
her view screen of the control room.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Jupiter said worriedly.  
  
"You can't give up!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"She can't hear you," the flower said.  
  
I hear you Mercury. Sailor Moon thought sensing her  
  
friends concern somehow. I'm coming.  
  
The creatures swung there arms at her. She swung her sword and  
  
cut them away, one nicked her cheek. She grimaced. But the  
  
majority of the aliens didn't have their arms anymore. The few that  
  
did attacked. Sailor Moons swung her sword and cut the arms as  
  
well. Another attack nicked her in the stomach. She practically  
  
ripped her tiara off her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled as a group of the flowers  
  
ran at her. The Tiara smashed through them and they collapsed.   
  
Sailor Moon waited as the remaining flowers, about half of them  
  
prepared. She held her tiara in her right hand. Her sword in her  
  
left. Since she had very little aptitude using a sword with her right  
  
hand, her left hand skills would be extremely low, but that didn't  
  
mean the flowers knew that. The flowers charged.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and threw her  
  
weapon, she threw her sword into her right hand and braced  
  
herself. Her attack mowed down all but three of the flowers. They  
  
swept at her. She thrust forward smashing the sword into the first  
  
flower's head she then spun cutting through the last two. They all  
  
sank to the ground and evaporated. Sailor Moon looked at the  
  
large door sitting in front of her.   
  
That should be the control room. She thought and prepared  
  
to blast through it. It slid open.  
  
"Hmm...very good Sailor Moon," she heard a voice said.   
  
The Kisenian Flower stood there. Her two friends were tied up at  
  
the far wall, vines now covered the mouths, gagging them. Sailor  
  
Moon walked inside her scepter clutched securely in her right  
  
hand. Her tiara back on her forehead.  
  
"Now it's just you and me," the Kisenian Flower said.   
  
Sailor Moon abruptly swung around and chopped the alien  
  
flower down which had been sneaking up on her, spinning back  
  
around to face the Kisenian Flower.  
  
"How'd you know..to do that?" the flower said in surprise.  
  
"No evil enemy ever fights fair," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Hmm...you're quite clever Sailor Moon," The flower said.   
  
Mercury and Jupiter glanced at each other.  
  
"I'm quite used to these kinds of battles now you know,"  
  
Sailor Moon muttered. "I am also quite sick of them. So...I'm  
  
going to make this one quick!"  
  
"Are you?" the flower said and shot one of her hands at  
  
Mercury and one at Jupiter and stopped them abruptly next to each  
  
of their faces.  
  
"Of course my venom is mainly used to induce  
  
unconsciousness, but if I were to pump vast quantities of this  
  
venom into each of their systems..well...their unconsciousness  
  
would be a bit more permanent. Now...lay your scepter down and  
  
surrender to me, or they die," the flower said.  
  
"I have no choice..." Sailor Moon said and moved to lay her  
  
scepter down on the ground. Her friends made noises trying to  
  
keep Sailor Moon from giving in.   
  
If I do this I may give up all of humanity to this thing. But  
  
if not she'll kill my friends. Still she might kill them anyway...  
  
"Stop hesitating!" The Flower shouted.  
  
But if I surrender my friends might survive long enough for  
  
someone else to save us. Like who? I don't know who, but if I  
  
don't they'll die right here. Or will they? I don't know! But if I  
  
give up....  
  
"Oh...Darien, I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said grasping the rose  
  
sitting in her brooch and lowering the scepter to the floor. Wait a  
  
minute. She thought.   
  
"Ah...reminiscing about your love. Hah....you will have no  
  
need for love as a servant of mine," the Flower said grinning as  
  
Sailor Moon let go of her scepter.  
  
Before the creature could react Sailor Moon threw the rose  
  
straight at the creature's chest.  
  
"What!" the creature yelled and staggered back. The pain  
  
shooting through her. She threw both of her arms at Sailor Moon,  
  
who rolled forward to dodge the attack and grab her scepter.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted bringing forth  
  
her energy as the Flower attempted her next attack. The Flower's  
  
arms were inches away from Sailor Moon before the white energy  
  
spewed out from scepter. The Kisenian Flower was engulfed by  
  
white light and it vanished.  
  
The asteroid rocked and began to crumble. Sailor Moon  
  
quickly cut her friends free.  
  
"Why is it that anytime the leader dies there's always an  
  
explosion?"she muttered.  
  
"Who knows, but we've got to get out of here," Sailor  
  
Jupiter said. "This place could go at any minute."  
  
"But...we're over Tokyo. If it explodes it could destroy half  
  
the city," Mercury said and limped to the control panel she had  
  
noticed the Flower working at.   
  
"But Mercury, you don't know how to work that thing,"  
  
Jupiter said. "It's alien technology."  
  
"Fortunately my power is such that I can learn quickly,"  
  
Mercury said and rapidly began to type commands into the system.   
  
The asteroid's propulsion system came to life.  
  
"I have to aim this thing out to sea," Mercury said quickly  
  
typing in more commands. Fiore, Venus, and Mars staggered onto  
  
the bridge, all still recovering from the effects of the venom.  
  
"Fiore, can you help Mercury steer the ship?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"I'm afraid only the flower knew how to do it," Fiore said.   
  
"How is she doing it?"  
  
"She's sort of a genius," Jupiter said.  
  
"On the contrary, I am a triple A class genius with Mensa  
  
which means that there are fewer than one thousand people on the  
  
planet with IQ's higher than mine, but this is neither the time or  
  
place for talking about that," Mercury said. "There, this ship is set  
  
to go out to sea, and we'd better get out of here, because it will  
  
explode."  
  
"We have to use the Sailor Teleport," Jupiter said.  
  
"Not necessary," Fiore said and suddenly the six of them  
  
vanished.  
  
In the park below, Tuxedo Mask and Patterson stood there  
  
watching as the ship moved out into the bay.  
  
"I hope they're all right," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The five girls and Fiore appeared in front of them.   
  
"There's your answer," Patterson said and walked way.  
  
"Look who's back," Tuxedo Mask said cheerfully.  
  
"You know us," The five girls said with grins on their faces.   
  
Behind them the asteroid floated out over the sea and exploded. A  
  
few chunks fell off it as it did so, but it didn't look like any major  
  
damage was done to the city.  
  
"Darien...I am sorry," Fiore said.   
  
"It's all right, you couldn't help it," Darien said.  
  
"Yes, I guess, could you please explain to me what a friend  
  
actually is? I don't believe I exactly understand it the same way  
  
you all do," he said and looked at Venus. She smiled.  
  
"Sure, and hey, I'd like to hear exactly what you think it  
  
means too," Tuxedo Mask said and the two walked off.  
  
"Well...so ends another the chapter in the endless story of  
  
the Sailor Scouts," Mars muttered.   
  
"So what do we do know?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Go out for dinner of course," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We always do that after battles," Mars said. "It's just an  
  
excuse for you to eat a lot when someone else is paying."  
  
"It is not!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"One minute after the battle and their fighting again,"  
  
Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury muttered.  
  
  
  
The next day. The flowers had all disintegrated when their  
  
leader had died, but the damage that had been caused was still  
  
apparent. Still, things have gone back to normal for  
  
everyone.....almost.  
  
Principal Oksua's eyes were wide open in a stare. He was  
  
looking at Crossroads Junior High, complete with a large piece of  
  
asteroid sitting where half of the school had been.  
  
"My life is a joke. You couldn't write my life to more  
  
pathetic," he muttered.   
  
"Hey, what happened to the school?" Melvin asked walking  
  
up. Oksua turned and began to strangle him.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"They did it," Setsuna Meio.  
  
"Yeah," Maxfield Stanton said standing beside her. "I  
  
would have liked to have been here to see it."  
  
"We had other things to deal with," Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes I guess so. So do you think King Metalis will ever  
  
make a personal appearance here rather then sending just his  
  
minions."  
  
"It's hard to say," Setsuna said. "I wouldn't be surprised if  
  
he did show up. Still, I would prefer to not have to deal with him  
  
either."  
  
Stanton nodded.  
  
The park where Darien and Fiore had met just a day before  
  
was still relatively intact and the two were walking along a path  
  
through it.  
  
"This is a wonderful planet Darien, but I decided not to stay  
  
here in Tokyo," Fiore said.  
  
"Why not?" Darien asked.  
  
"I spent most of my time here searching for the perfect  
  
flower for you. And I...didn't really get a chance to experience this  
  
planet's true beauty. I'd like to do that."  
  
"That's an admirable goal. Good luck," Darien said.  
  
"Of course, and I will be back to visit. Hopefully the next  
  
time you see me I'll still be a good guy."  
  
"Hopefully," Darien said with a smile. "Before you go, you  
  
should say goodbye to Mina."  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Venus."  
  
"Oh yes I should," Fiore said. "But for now farewell  
  
Darien."  
  
"You too Fiore," Darien said.  
  
In another part of the park, the five girls were sitting around  
  
a picnic table by the pond.  
  
"Hmm...so now it's summer vacation. What do we do?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"That's a good question," Lita said.   
  
"High school isn't that far away, I'm going to get started on  
  
my studying," Amy said.  
  
"You are, after all this?" the other four said in shock.  
  
"Um...I guess even I wouldn't start today," Amy said with a  
  
smile. Tomorrow's another day though.  
  
"Hey here comes Fiore," Raye said. Fiore walked up.  
  
"Greetings. Mina. May I talk to you?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Here's your chance, ask him out," the Raye, Serena and  
  
Lita whispered.   
  
"Be quiet," Mina snapped and walked off with Fiore.  
  
"So you're also Sailor Venus? Well that means I saved you  
  
that day in England doesn't it?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Yes, and believe me, I'm grateful," Mina said.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go. The world is waiting for me to  
  
explore and I think it's best that I go. So much power concentrated  
  
in the hands of people as immature as you is a bit troublesome," he  
  
said with a grin. "Besides, one of your fellow teenagers  
  
commanding a piece of heavy artillery isn't exactly normal."   
  
Mina smiled.  
  
"Neither is he...or any of us...really.." she said. "And thank  
  
you for defending me those times," Mina said.  
  
"No, thank you. For helping me to get my life back," Fiore  
  
said. "I must get going though."  
  
Mina smiled.   
  
"Wait, I have a question though and it's kinda been  
  
bothering all of us for a while," She said.  
  
"Oh?" Fiore asked.  
  
"You and the flower both pop in and out of places. How  
  
come you don't do that say in a battle and surprise us by constantly  
  
being a different place?"  
  
"That is such an odd question," Fiore said.  
  
"No it isn't, we've been putting up with enemies who do  
  
that all the time," Mina said.  
  
"Um well you see the energy needed to teleport increases as  
  
the distance traveled does, but no matter what, it takes away energy  
  
out of someone when they do it. So if I were to say try to teleport  
  
behind you to attack you, I would be tired for a few seconds,  
  
probably enough for you to notice, and that completely negates the  
  
point of teleporting. Still for longer trips it kinda makes sense."  
  
"Ah...do you think that's what happened for all the other  
  
guys to?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"At least we have a working theory now! Thanks!"  
  
"Uh..you're welcome," Fiore said.   
  
"Oh one more thing," Mina said. "This was bothering me  
  
too. If the Flower had this big massive Asteroid, why did she just  
  
show up in London with only few of her goons anyway?"  
  
"As far as I can tell," Fiore said. "When she first came to  
  
Earth she was escaping from something, and she left the asteroid  
  
behind, either to avoid attracting attention, or perhaps avoid it  
  
falling into the hands of whatever it was that was after her."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"She didn't speak of it much," Fiore said.  
  
"Ok, so I guess on her first trip here she decided to travel  
  
light then," Mina said.  
  
"Apparently. I must go Sailor Venus."  
  
"Bye and Good luck!" Mina said happily.  
  
"Good bye," Fiore said with a smile and headed off.  
  
Even for stories like his, they're can be a happy ending. She  
  
thought.  
  
"You know we really should find the guys..we haven't seen  
  
them since the battle," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Lita said.  
  
"You'd think they'd be looking for you," Amy said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find Darien,  
  
and we're going to spend time together! I've earned it!" Serena  
  
shouted and ran off, much faster than then she usually could.  
  
"I wonder where those guys are," Mina said.  
  
"This is the dumbest rocket ever," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, the last thing we need is an experimental rocket  
  
design, you can't even handle the basic ones," Rick said.  
  
"Enough..this may be the change in luck I'm looking for,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I don't think I want to be anywhere near that thing," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Me neither," Rick said.  
  
"Doesn't Steve know how to build a rocket?" Greg asked  
  
Patterson as the two stood outside the garage.  
  
"It would seem so," Patterson replied. "But you will learn  
  
quite quickly that nothing is as it seems with any of us."  
  
"There they are!" Lita shouted. The four girls were walking  
  
up the street towards the house.  
  
"I knew we had forgotten something," Mike said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Raye shrieked.  
  
"Hey..I'm only your co-boyfriend..remember?" Rick  
  
replied.  
  
"Oh..yeah..well..that's no excuse!" Raye said.  
  
"We just thought you girls would need some time to rest  
  
after fighting and stuff," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah," the other two said.  
  
"Come on..we're going on dates now!" the three girls said  
  
and dragged the three out of the garage and down the street. Amy  
  
and Greg watched them go. Patterson walked over to the rocket  
  
placed it in on the launch pad and pressed the start button. It shot  
  
up into the air and flew gracefully.  
  
"Hey it does work," Amy said.  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"Say..where's it going?" Greg asked.  
  
"My roof, I have good aim," Patterson said and walked  
  
away.  
  
"Its just us then," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah," Amy said.  
  
"Uh..maybe we should go to the amusement park or  
  
something...uh if you'd like it that is?"  
  
"I'd love it," Amy said.  
  
"I just hope it's still there after the battle and all," Greg  
  
said.  
  
Amy just nodded.  
  
And the two walked off together.  
  
And on a cliff overlooking the sunset, Darien and Serena  
  
sat together watching the scene.  
  
"Well..just another day in our lives huh?" Serena said.  
  
"Yep," Darien said.  
  
"So..you have any plans this summer?" Serena asked with a  
  
grin.  
  
"Bet I will have some very soon," Darien replied.  
  
Serena grinned. 


End file.
